The special potion
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Four teens transported into the Naruto World due to four crystals they each found. And one of the teens has accidently released the ten tailed beast,Goruki. Now Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are after these poor teens. Full Summary inside. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Four teens transported into the Naruto World due to four crystals they each found. And one of them has accidently released the King of the Demons: Goruki, the ten-tailed beast. Now Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are after them. But with the help of Team 7 and all the other characters, they won't go down without a fight. Or will they?? (evil laugh)

Pairings to be announced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in the small town. Birds chirping away, happy people walking down the streets, guys whistling at girls, it was pretty much normal. Especially for three girls who were probably attracting too much attention to themselves.

Boys lined themselves along the buildings, all in their own little gangs. Talking about nonsense stuff until they saw the three girls walking by. One was skipping along in front, holding a small cup of flavored shaved iced. Her hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Shannon, calm down. Shaved ice does not make people hyper." Said girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face her two best friends. A small group of guys that was right by made their move towards her, surrounding her with no way out.

"Hey gorgeous, where you going on such a hot day? Why don't you come hang with us?" What was the thing that made these boys come to her? Was it her long brown hair that reached her mid-back? Was it her dark brown eyes that showed such innocence? Or was it the fact that her clothes were so tight to her body that it showed off her huge boobs and extremely big butt? Yeah, it was that.

Shannon wore a small black shirt with the design of four pink cats lined up across the shirt. One cat had on a smile, the one next to it had on a black expression, the one next to that one was biting on the tail of the one next to it. Below the cats, there was writing that stated: JUST BECAUSE I'M CUTE DOESN'T MEAN I'M NICE. She had rolled the shirt up to where it showed the world a good view of her stomach. The jeans she wore were just simple jeans, except they hugged her hips and her butt so well while the actually leg part was loose. And the totally black sneakers brought the whole outfit together.

"Where to?" She scooped up a spoonful of her flavored ice and brought it to her mouth. The boys watched as how he lips wrapped themselves slowly around the spoon; a small sight of drool was seen on every one of them.

"All right, make room." A girl with short black hair that rested around her neck pushed her way into the middle. This girl was wearing a plain white tank top with pink writing on it: INDIAN PRINCESS. Along with shorts that went down to her mid theighs and black flip flops. She wrapped protective arms around the stupid Shannon, who was just standing still.

"Hey, I don't think we asked about you. Although, you're really cute also." The boys agreed with him. An idea popped into their heads; they slowly started reaching for the two girls in the middle until they heard a very loud voice.

"GET LOST YOU PERVERTS!!" All of the boys didn't even wait to hear more, they immediately took off in some random direction. The loud voice had come from the last girl. Her hair was held up in a high pony-tail, trying to keep her hair down. Hey, we all have bad hair days, so today was really no exception( A.N. I don't really mean this. Jessica has awesome hair.) She wore tight blue tube top that resting perfectly where the top of her skirt met. The skirt was long enough to cover her thighs, but left the knees and down exposed. She was the only one of the group who decided to wear black 2-inch heels that day.

"Well, that sent them off. Good job, Jessica." Shannon flashed the frizzy haired girl a bright smile, showing brightly colored teeth. Jessica walked right up to Shannon and bonked her over the head with her fist.

"Ow." The sudden pain made Shannon drop her cup; and brought both of her hands up to her head, rubbing the sore spot. Rachael, the girl with the short black hair, did the exact same thing that Jessica did, except she hit Shannon with a lot more force.

"You idiot, you need to protect yourself better." Jessica linked left arm with Shannon's right arm, while Rachael did the same thing to the opposite. Both of them started scolding Shannon while they continued to walk down the streets; no boy dared to get near them.

"Jessica's right. One of these days, you're going to get yourself kidnapped." Shannon shook her head at her two friends; there wasn't a day that went by without her getting scolding for something stupid that she did. It was normal for them.

After a while, the three had forgotten the earlier event and continued walking down the streets. Each of them pointing at different stores that fitted their interest; although, they started arguing about which store to go in first. Rachael had wanted to go inside a jewelry store, Jessica wanted to go into a music store, and Shannon wanted to go into a pet store.

The three decided to go with Rachael's choice. They entered the big pink building, necklaces on their right, earrings on their left, head bands with different logos and designs in front. Rachael jumped with joy as she started to run all around, leaving a scared Shannon and a nervous Jessica behind.

"What's wrong? Come on." Rachael grabbed onto Shannon's hand, dragging her and Jessica along. Rachael would pick out which ever color she thought was best for each girl, making them try it on. The store manager watched in anticipation, hoping that they would buy something from him.

"Rachael, there's nothing. Come on." Jessica started complaning until her eye caught three shiny objects. She walked closer to where the objects were hanging and gasped when she noticed how beautiful they were. They were sliver bracelets with small glass in the middle of it; each was filled with a different color of goo. One was purple, one was pink, and the last one was blue. She thought they fitted her and her friends so perfectly; so she bought them when Rachael and Shannon weren't looking.

The three left the store; still unaware of the purchased items. Jessica had hid them inside her pocket and was planning to give it to them that night.

**THAT NIGHT**

It was 9 pm at night; the three girls were all at Rachael's house. Her mother wasn't going to be home for four days and she had allowed Rachael to have a small party with her friends. They had ordered pizza, bought sodas and candy, and rented different types of horror and comedy movies. Romance movies were forbidden from any type of sleep over for them, they didn't like the whole idea of love; just lust.

"Go Naruto!" The three bounced on the bed, making their plates of pizza fly everywhere, as they cheered on their favorite hero. Yes, they were watching 'Naruto'. Their most favorite show ever. The episode was the one where Naruto and his team had just finished fighting Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. The one where he revealed his true face to Anko. Of course, it was a re-run; but they didn't care, they were crazy about this show.

"Orochiamru is so hot!" Rachael and Jessica gave Shannon the 'are you serious?' look. She always did fall for the weird villains. It was his long hair; she absolutely loved his long hair and his piercing eyes.

"You're kidding; it's Naruto who is hot." Rachael pumped her fist in the air as she proclaimed her love for the idiotic hyper blond. Jessica shook her head at her two friends.

"You're both wrong, Kiba is the hot one." The three argued over this through the rest of the episode. When it was over, Jessica had remembered the three bracelets she bought. "By the way guys, I have a present for you both."

"Really?" Shannon bounced more while she waited for Jessica to give her the present. Rachael sat still; both watching as Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled them out. They gasped in unison as they watched the silver bracelets sparkle in the light.

"Rachael, you're leaving for college; Shannon, you're starting your senior year; and I'm barely starting my freshman year, we're all going to drift apart. But to remind us of each other, I bought us the bracelets." Rachael smiled at Jessica, true; they were going to someday go their separate ways. But this made that little reminder a little more depressing than it should be.

"Pink for Rachael." Jessica handed Rachael the bracelet with the pink goo in it. She took it into her hand gently, afraid that it may break.

"Purple for Shannon." She handed Shannon the purple goo bracelet, who held it close to her heart.

"And blue for me." The three hugged each other in a great big bear hug, crying just a little. Rachael was the one to break the sad mood by putting in a scary movie. The three continued their small party, eventually falling asleep. Rachael's head was lying on Shannon's crossed legs; Shannon was sitting up against the head board of the bed; and Jessica was lying straight on the bed; each loving of how close they were together.

At 2 in the morning, the three bracelets glowed brighter. The goo inside was flowing out of control; it was trying to free itself from the containment. Eventually, the very bottom of the glass broke a small hole, allowing the goo to slip out. It was as if the three goos had their own language. They circled around each other, as if explaining a small plan.

As soon as they finished, they mashed together, creating a small colorful portal. The portal grew in size, whirling out of control. It started pulling in the three girls, one after the other. As it sucked in the last girl, the portal started to disappear. Leaving behind an empty room.

* * *

Kabuto sat in his lab, analyzing the progress of Kimimaro's health. His glasses hid his eyes perfectly in the dark.

"What are you looking for?" Kimimaro spoke as loud as he could, his voice a little raspy.

"Nothing really." The screen Kabuto was staring at starting blinking a bright red, indicating it found something important. Kabuto's fingers starting typing a series of buttons, searching for the source. He gasped as he realized what it was.

"I need to tell this to Orochimaru." Kabuto ran out of the room in a hurry, running down the long hall of doors. He stopped as he reached the door to Orochimaru's throne room. Being sure to knock first, he entered the room with security.

"What is it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru looked up from his throne, his eyes glaring in anger at the medic who had just disturbed him.

"Sir, I think I have found something that you will definitely be interested in."

* * *

"Dodge this, Dobe." Sasuke threw a shuriken straight at Naruto, who was leaping through the trees; searching for the perfect place to set a trap. At the last second, he noticed the sharp shuriken coming at him. As he landed on a tree, he took a step to the right, letting the shuriken get caught in the tree behind him.

"Hey Teme, we haven't reached the destination yet."

"So?" Sasuke landed on the same tree as Naruto. He placed his hands in his pocket as he and Naruto waited for Sakura and Kakashi to catch up. Naruto pouted at Sasuke; he crossed his arms over his chest and looked off in a different direction. His eyes fell onto a small patch of grass, where three girls were sleeping.

"Huh, what the…?" He leaped down from the tree, ignoring the yelling protests from Sasuke. He jogged over to the grass patch. Bending down to check their pulses, he noticed they were breathing very lightly.

"Dobe, why'd you run off like that?" Sasuke caught up to Naruto, with Sakura and Kakashi right behind him. Sakura gasped at the three sleeping girls; Kakashi raised an eyebrow on his visible eyes, trying to think of why these three were sleeping here.

"They don't have any head bands, so they aren't ninjas." Naruto started poking the cheek of one girl. Her hand came and swatted his hand away. Naruto continued to poke her face, her eyes started to slowly open. One of her arms came up to shield the bright sun from her eye sight while she used the other to bring her body up to a sitting position. With the arm that was covering her eyes from the sun; she started to rub the small crust from the corner of her eyes.

"What time is it?" When her eye sight was clear enough, she looked around. Noticing the four strangers in front of her, she started to freak out. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY ROOM?!" She pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, then at Sasuke. Looking around a little more, she discovered it wasn't her room. "Where is my room?" Her head shook around, looking in every direction; but was just met with trees and bushes and birds.

She looked down to the ground, seeing her two friends' right next to her. She reached down to one of them with both her hands, shaking her like crazy.

"Shannon, wake up." With one arm, she reached across Shannon to Jessica. "Wakey wakey guys. Please wake up." Jessica was the first to react; she grabbed onto the arm that was shaking her. Her grip was tight as she sat up, not even noticing the change in her surroundings.

"Don't shake me." She threw the arm down, which resulted in hitting Shannon in the head.

"Ow." Shannon sat up in the middle, holding onto her head again in pain. "I was surrounded by guys this time, I swear." Jessica and Shannon started looking around the forest, also seeing the four strangers in front of them.

"So who are you?" The three looked over at Naruto, who tried grinning to get an answer out of them.

"Wait, we know you." Rachael's voice was vibrating with a little bit of fear. "You're Naruto."

"And you're Sasuke." Shannon pointed at the Sasuke.

"And you're Sasuke." Jessica pointed at the pink-haired girl. Sakura was very offended with this, did she look like a boy?? (A.N. lol, i love that part.)

"And you're Kakashi." The three said in unison and pointed at Kakashi. Jessica, Shannon, and Rachael then looked at each other; eyes as wide as saucers as they yelled

"OH SHOOT, WE'RE IN THE NARUTO WORLD!!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. It will get better as time goes on, I promise. gives cookie to all of those who have read. Read and review, please??


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everybody. Well, here is the second chapter. Man, my two friends are so supportive of me in this. But now, i just had another friends ask if he could be in the story as well. So now i have to change the future plot. But, oh well, i think it'll turn out better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though. but then again, so does everybody else.

* * *

"I'm only going to ask this one more time." A vein popped out on the side of Tsunade's head as she held in her anger, or attempted to hold in her anger. "What were you doing outside of Konoha?"

At first, Team 7 didn't have anything to suspect about the three girls. Until they yelled out the thing about being in Naruto's World. Sasuke immediately thought that they were insane; Sakura went along with Sasuke, hoping that he'll like her for agreeing and was a bit angry that Jessica had called her 'Sasuke'; Kakashi was too busy reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise'; Naruto got over-excited at the statement and started jumping all around the place.

"And we are going to tell you one more time, we don't know." Rachael argued back. Her fists shut tight into fists on her sides. She right in the middle of the room, with Anbu agents to her right and left. Shannon and Jessica stood a few inches behind her, with Team 7 by their sides. After Naruto had calmed down from all his jumping, Sakura suggested that they take the girls to Tsunade for a little bit of questioning.

Jessica leaned over to whisper into Shannon's ear "Man, Tsunade's even more hard-headed than I thought."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?!" Tsunade pointed her finger at Jessica, indicating her statement was towards her. Jessica froze on the spot, a little scared from the sudden outburst. Shannon clutched onto the closest thing to her, which happened to be Sasuke.

His cold, icy eyes glazed over her shaking form; a little bit entertained by it. 'What a weak girl. Getting scared over something like that.'

"Well, we should be allowed to. You never gave us a chance to explain our half of the story. So before you say anything, I will begin. First, we're not from this world. We somehow woke in the forest with these guys'…" Jessica pointed her finger towards Kakashi. "…looking down at us. Second, the sunlight was aiming right at Sakura's big forehead at the time, making it reflect right into my eyes; so I better not go blind. And Third, Shannon, Let go of Sasuke!"

"I'm not holding onto Sasuke….am I?" Shannon looked up to what she was holding onto to, realizing at last it was Sasuke. His expression was stiff as a board as he watched her frantically let go of him. "Sorry."

"Ok, I'm convinced. No way are you girls' spies of any sort." Tsunade took a seat in the chair behind her broken desk. "You're too immature. How old are you girls anyway?" The whole room fell silent, awaiting the answer. As Shannon got ready to answer, she was interrupted by a certain bouncing ball of blondness.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALIENS?!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Kabuto. You're saying that when you combine these potions together, they make a serum that can make me immortal forever?" Orochimaru leaned forward in his throne-like chair.

"Yes sir. This way, you wouldn't have to switch bodies every three years." Kabuto's glasses glinted in the darkness as he pushed them up further on his nose.

"Interesting. And where may I find these potions?"

"I have to locate it first. There is a good chance that it won't be close; but as soon as I find the location, I will come back immediately." Kabuto bowed, indicating that he was leaving. As Kabuto exited through the door, Orochimaru began to ponder about all this.

"Not having to switch bodies. This means that I can keep all those I have captured. They will become part of my army to overthrow Konoha. Soon, Hokage, soon you will fall and bow down at my feet. And just maybe, I'll show you mercy." Orochimaru chuckled at the very thought of his old teammate bowing before him. His mind filling with many torture techniques to use for his rule.

* * *

Naruto laid in the center of the room, his head covered in bumps and bruises.

"Why me?" His weak voice attempted to say out loud; but when you're screaming your head off and running around the room trying to get away from screaming people with their fists in the air, you do have a good chance at losing your voice.

"Now that that's settled, what did you say about my forehead?" Sakura grabbed onto Jessica's arm, forcing her to turn towards Sakura. Jessica was looking straight into Sakura's eyes when she thought that now was the perfect time to pick on Sakura some more.

"Your eyes are too shiny also, why bright green? Light blue would be better or even dark black or brown, but green (A.N. I got nothing against the color. It's pretty, but not on Sakura.)?" Jessica continued to insult Sakura's well-being. Truthfully, Jessica had also had a big hatred for Sakura. All three of the girls did. I mean, she was always mean to Naruto, and you never be mean to the main character. NEVER!

"It's not my fault. Blame my parents."

"Oh trust me, I do blame them. Hey, does anybody else in your family have pink hair? Or did you dye it, hoping that you'd stand out more?" The scene that was playing before everybody was enough to make even Sasuke chuckle. He always did wonder the same thing about Sakura.

"Ok, enough fun and games. How about telling us your names now." Kakashi stepped in-between the two girls, who looked just about ready to have a cat-fight.

"Random, or oldest to youngest?"

"Just you and the girl who has the guts to argue with Tsunade. We already know the quiet, scared one is Shannon. Am I right?"

"Hey, I'm not scared. I'm still in shock. You try waking up in some random world, not even knowing how you got here." Jessica and Rachael both went over to Shannon, trying their best to calm her down from having a big melt-down.

"Forgive her; she's been under a lot of stress at home lately. To continue, I'm Rachael, the oldest of the three."

"And I'm Jessica, the youngest of the three."

"But wait, you're the tallest." It was true. Even though she was the youngest, she happened to be the tallest. Her height was around 5'8. While Rachael stood at 5'2 and Shannon at 5'4.

Tsunade soon noticed the three shining colorful bracelets on their wrists. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and knew of the danger that was going to happen.

"Hey, where did you get those?" The three girls looked down at their bracelets. They had completely forgotten about them.

"I bought them at this jewelry store that we went to. Why?" In a flash, Tsunade was out of her chair, out of the room, and running down the hall of the Hokage Tower. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Rachael, Shannon, and Jessica decided to follow right after her; leaving behind Shizune and the ANBU.

"What's got her all riled up?" Naruto asked Kakashi as they continued to run, but instead of being inside the tower, they were now outside.

"I'm not sure. We need to catch up to Tsunade. Grab a girl." Kakashi grabbed onto the first one he saw, which was Shannon. He threw her over his shoulder, her butt in the front and her face in the back.

'Kakashi's holding me.' Shannon blushed as she felt Kakashi's arm around her body get tighter. She was in heaven.

Naruto grabbed onto Rachael, but was holding her in a bridal position. Thank goodness he didn't looked down at her face, cause she was blushing as red as a tomato. She could pretty much rival Hinata'

Sasuke caught on pretty quick on what he was supposed to do, and Sakura noticed also.

"Sasuke, are you going to carry me?" The perfect image of what Sasuke could say was playing through her mind.

**MIND IMAGE OF SAKURA:**

Sasuke scoops Sakura up into his arms, lovingly. He stops and lets the others go ahead; completely forgetting what he was doing.

"Sakura let us leave. Let me hold you in my arms until the end of time." He lowers his head and kisses her forehead. She blushes and wraps her arms around his neck. Now he lowers his lips slowly towards her lips as they share a warm kiss.

**END OF IMAGES (A.N. I wanted to vomit when I wrote that part. It sickens me.)**

"You're a ninja. You can run." Sasuke jumped to where he landed right in front of Jessica. "Get on my back."

"You didn't say please." She teased him as she climbed onto his back, leaving a shocked Sakura. The wonderful images of her and Sasuke were all gone.

* * *

Kabuto typed more words onto his computer. He was determined to find where the potion was, even if it was going to kill him.

"Where are you?" he spoke to himself. Finally, it found them. The potions. Kabuto smiled to himself, fully proud that he found the location. He was getting ready to go tell Orochimaru. As soon as he turned around, there was the Sound Four. Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru stood there, awaiting further instructions from the medic.

"Lord Orochimaru said that you had a mission for us." Sakon stood next to Kabuto, looking down at the bright screen.

"Yes, do you understand what the screen reads? There is a special potion out there that can make Lord Orochimaru immortal forever. I have indicated the location of it."

"Konoha Village? That's a shocker." Tayuya's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Anyway, your mission is to go there and search for it. Now, I don't know if it's out in the open or if it's disguise. But I can tell you the colors. There is a pink one, a blue, a purple, and a black. Find all four, bring them here. Do whatever is necessary."

* * *

Inside the Konoha Library, Tsunade was pulling books upon books off their shelves. The three boys of Team 7 continued to hold onto the girls, even though they weren't running.

"Here it is. Eureka!" Tsunade held the book up high in the air, a choir of angels was singing in the background. Lights of different colors shot out from different angles of the book.

"Where did the music come from?" The three girls looked around the room, searching for the angels that had sung. Soon enough, the music faded and so did the lights.

"It's a cartoon. Anything can happen." Shannon jumped down from Kakashi's shoulders, her stomach hurting from his rough clothing. "For all we know, it could just randomly start snowing on me." She ducked and covered herself quickly, expecting just that to happen.

'She's actually very amusing now.' Sasuke chuckled to himself as he let down Jessica from his back. Naruto was still holding onto Rachael, completely refusing to let go of her.

"What does the book say?" Sakura stepped forward to the Hokage.

"Just as I thought, those bracelets are the reason that you are here. Take a look." Rachael pushed Naruto away from her as she ran forward with her two friends. They crowded around the book.

"Apparently, the liquid inside of these bracelets Jessica brought are chemicals of some sort. When mixed together, they create a potion that can make anybody who drinks it immortal. But that doesn't explain why we're here." Shannon looked up to Tsunade for an answer.

"I can't exactly explain that. But you three must have something important to do with this. Otherwise, the bracelets would have just brought themselves here a long time ago."

"Wait, there's more. Along with these mixtures, blood must be mixed in. But not just any blood, the blood of….it just ends there. So one of us must have the blood."

"That settles it. No doubt Orochimaru is going to come after you three. From now on, you are under the protection of Konoha Village. Kakashi, go fetch Iruka."

"Yes Hokage." A poof of smoke exploded in the air, leaving for most to cough out their lungs. When it cleared up, Kakashi was gone.

"Why Iruka?" Sasuke placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, he speaks." Shannon did an exaggerated gasp and she pointed at Sasuke. Jessica and Rachael, and even Tsunade, joined her in laughing their heads off. Hey, they were going to be there for a while; might as well make it fun.

'Ok, I'm wrong. She's annoying.'

"Ok, Ok…" Tsunade wiped a few tears from her eyes, and right on cue, in poofed Kakashi with Iruka by his side.

"Hokage, you called for me?" He stepped forward.

"IRUKA!" The three girls cheered and rushed to hug one of their most favorite characters. Iruka panicked and stiffened as he felt the three sets of arms wrap around his torso and his arms.

"Sorry Iruka. I'll do introductions later. As of today, these two will live with you in your home."

"…..WHAT?!" The voice of Iruka was heard throughout the whole village.

* * *

Yay, finished. I love picking on Sakura, and so does Jessica. Read and Review. please??


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter, it's the shortest one but hey, at least I got it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Shannon. My friends own themselves. Or at least they think they do. (evil laugh)

* * *

Tsunade covered her ears as Iruka screamed and complained about taking care of two girls.

"Lady Tsunade,I must decline this.I can't take care of three girls and…"

"I didn't say three, I said two." She held up two fingers. "Two,I know three can't stay with you." Three unison gasps were heard from the three girls, each hanging onto each others hands.

"Who is the third going to stay with?"

"Oh, that's easy. Sasuke." She pointed at the boy who had dazed off during the conversation and came back in once he heard his name.

"SASUKE?!" The whole room, besides Tsunade, yelled out.

"ME?!" Sasuke pointed to himself.

"WHY?!" All yelled in unison.

"Because Sasuke lives in a big house. So he must have room for at least one person. Now decided, who goes with Sasuke?"

"She will." The three pointed at each other. "Me? No way."

"Dang, they must be really close to speak in unison so many times." Sakura felt jealousy take over her body. How dare one of them gets to stay with Sasuke in his house, when it should be her.

"I think I should decide." Sasuke stepped forward to the group of arguing girls and placed his hand on Shannon's shoulder. "And I decide on Shannon." The smirk that he is very famous for was plastered on his face, especially as he watched Shannon's reation to it.

"Crazy psycho person who is so blind to the friendship and love around him and whose hair looks like the back end of a duck says what?"

"Why does everybody say that to me?!" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air as he pondered and pondered on how he could get his hair to stay down.

"Anyway, I don't want to stay with him. Please…" Shannon got down on her knees in front of Tsunade and begged. "Is there anybody else I can stay with?"

"Well…there's Kakashi."

"Cute,and one of my favorites but he has too much porn."

"Anko?"

"No way, not in a million years."

"Gai?"

"Do you know what that guy would do to me?" Tsunade shot Shannon a questioned look, waiting for the answer. "He would wake me up at 4 in the morning and have me run about 100 laps around Konoha. And then he would have me do push-ups and sit-ups and all that stuff that requires sweat and energy. And I don't really have much of both."

"AND RIGHT SHE IS!"

"Oh boy, I know what's going to happen next." Jessica looked all over the room for signs of entrance. There was the door they all came through, the countless windows, and any possibility, the floor. "He's going to crash in."

"GREETINGS EVERYONE!" The window to the left of Jessica crashed open, revealing Gai and his little prodigy, Rock Lee.

"Whoa, that almost got me." Jessica hide beind Rachael, or tried to hide. Come on, when you're a heck of a lot taller than the other person, it's hard to hide.

"Greetings, ladies." Rock Lee did his famous pose with Gai as they smiled at the three new guests. "I am the handsome green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee." He rushed over to Shannon first to shake her hand. Then over to Rachael and Jessica.

"What was that I heard? That I would have to take care of a young lady." Shannon gulped as Gai rushed over to her. He got down on one knee and grabbed onto his hand, introducing himself.

"Young lady, I am Gai. I have a feeling that we will get along just fine." He kissed her hand to show some respect, but that just freaked her out more.

"I CHANGE MY MIND. I WANT SASUKE!!" Shannon pulled her hand out of his grip to rush over to Sasuke, who was still wondering how to get his hair down.

'Let's see, water never works. But maybe some hair gel, or…HEY!' He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Shannon. Her eyes were closed and her grips was tight.

'HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!' The inner Sakura had flames burning up around her, showing how angry she was. What did she want to do to Shannon right at that moment? She wanted to go rip off her hair, straight from her skull. And punch and kick and scratch and…basically, it was a cat fight she wanted.

"OK. Let's go." Sasuke grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her out.

"Wait a cotton picken minute." Shannon pulled her hand away and rushed over to the desk with the big book. Because the book was so heavy, she had to hold onto it with both of her hands. "Lady Tsunade, do you mind if I take the book with me? You know, to research more about the bracelets."

"I see no harm in it. Go ahead." Sasuke again grabbed onto Shannon's…arm(A.N. hands are now occupied with a freakisly big book!) and pulled her with him.

"Let's go. We have a lot to do." The two new happy couple; well, one doesn't feel emotion and the other is too engrossed in her new surroundigs, so maybe they're not so happy; headed off to the Uchiha estate.

"And Iruka, you better take Jessica and Rachael with you. You have to go buy them bed covers that match their taste. And bathroom accessories. And new clothes."

"Basically, Iruka has to go shopping with us." Rachael jumped up and down with excitement, what better way to enter into the new world then by shopping. Jessica, on the other hand, was more excited to get a chance to stay with Iruka. He was really the one that she respected the most.

"My dear flower…" Rock Lee rushed over to the fuming Sakura. Her fists all tight and her face in a frown. "Why do you frown?"

"Get lost." Sakura stomped out of the room, needing to go calm herself down. Rachael and Jessica tried their hardest to hide their snickers and laughs. But to no avail, they let it out right when Sakura reached the door.

"Jealousy. Green eyed monster."

"That really fits her, since her eyes are really green." The two resumed laughing while Sakura just ignored them and walked off.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke, what's up?" Sasuke looked up to see a group of his 'friends' approaching him. The group consisted of :Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Choji, and Ino.

"Hey, who's the cutie you're holding onto?" Kiba looked Shannon up and down, loving every inch of her curves. (A.N. sorry for so many but remember, Shannon is still wearing the black, pink cat shirt and low jeans.)

"Her name is Shannon. Now excuse me."

"SASUKE!" Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Where you been cutie?" Sasuke let go of Shannon's arm to try to get Ino off him, but dang, does she have a killer grip.

"Hello there." Shannon turned towards the source of the voice, which was Neji.

"Hello…ne.." 'Oh yeah, they don't know that they're a cartoon.'

"Hello ne?" He questioned her.

" I meant to say, hello new person." She smiled as she tried to hold onto the big book with one hand, so that she could shake his hand with her other hand. "

"I am Neji. It was our destiny for us to meet together like this. I can only hope that destiny can bring us even closer together."

"Hey man, stop hogging her all to yourself." Kiba stepped in-between the two, Akamaru was right on top of his head; his tail wagging with excitement.

"Hi, Oh what a very cute doggie." You could literally see the sweatdrop fall off on the side of his head. Man, that's sad. You try to introduce yourself to a girl and the dog gets the attention. 'I envy you Akamaru.' Kiba said to himself in his mind as he watched Shannon hug the dog. She had put the book down in order to do that.

"What's this? a cook-book?" Choji eyed the book carefully, trying his hardest to resist from opening it. 'Maybe the new girl is a good cook. She'll probably be better than Ino. Man, I feel sorry for the guy that gets stuck with her as a wife. Poor guy will starve to death.'

"No, it's a huge library book. Lent to me by the Hokage herself, Tsunade." Shannon gave Akamaru back to Kiba and picked back up the book. "Let's go Sasuke."

"Do you not see me busy here?" Sasuke was now trying even harder to get the blond girl off him. "Get.Off.Me.Ino." A background of dark aura was seen all around him as Ino climbed off him.

"How do you do that? Can I make a colorful aura appear around me?" Sasuke just shook his head, grabbed onto her hand, and pulled her off again. Leaving behind a sad Ino, a depressed Kiba, a lovestruck Neji, a quiet Hinata, and a still hungry Choji.

* * *

"Oh wow, what a nice house." Jessica stared in awe over the nice low interior. The rooms were painted a nice tan color, it really made you feel calm. The curtains were also a very nice tan color with a light red rope tying them together. Furniture and glass figures decorated the sides of the walls,leaving a lot of room in the middle.

"I like to get some training done, so I leave the middle clear." Iruka guided the girls over to the room they would be sharing. It was the same as the rest of the house, except there were two single beds and two different dressers.

"This is so cool. I love it." Rachael skipped her way over to her bed, climbing onto it in seconds and started jumping on it.

"Hey Rachael, havn't you heard the song? The monkey fell off and bumped its head. And the doctor told them not to jump on it ever again."

"But I'm not a monkey. So I'm gonna keep jumping."

"She thinks she isn't a monkey." Jessica whispered under her breath.

"I'm not going to be held responsible if you break your head." Iruka cut in very quick.

"Yes you will. Tsunade made you promise to take care of us."

* * *

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his once abandoned home. Although, people would still think it was abandoned. The walls were all bare, but you could still see the outline of where a picture use to be.

"Your room is up the stairs, take a right and it's the first door on your left."

"Gee, thanks." Sarcatic could clearly be heard in her voice,but Sasuke just ignored it and walked off. Instead of going up to her room, Shannon decided to just walk to the living room(which was on the right of her) and took a seat on the floor.

"Alright let's see." She opened the book and continued to read just a little more. Nothing popped out to her until she came across one sentenced that changed everything. "FOUR? There are four. But I thought Tsunade said there was only three chemicals. Oh man, where's the fourth one?"

* * *

Another chapter is done. Woo hoo, I love it. I hope my friends like it too. Read and review. Please??


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, So I was talking to my friend, Abraham, and he gave me some great ideas for this story. So now it should have a little more action and hopefully be more funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own me, and my friends own themselves. Or do they? (evil laugh)

My co-editors are Jessica and Abraham. Rachael can't really come and see me that much anymore. But I do tell her about it.

* * *

IN THE REAL WORLD:

Have you ever had a totally bad day that you just wish you could go back in time to prevent any of it from happening? Well, that was how Abraham was feeling right now. Not only is his family fighting not-stop at home, but he had just found out today that he was going to have to repeat his freshman year at school.

"Maybe my girlfriend will cheer me up." Right now, he sat at a bench in the middle of the park. His eyes roamed his surrounding. Noticing the flower, the grass, the kids playing 'tackle the runt' and…a warehouse?

"That wasn't there earlier. Awesome." He checked his watch on his wrist. The time he and his girlfriend were supposed to meet was at 12:30 and it was now 1:00. "I guess she's not coming. Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders, got up and was heading in the direction of his home.

"Abraham." He turned around, looking for the person who called out his name. No one was around him. "Abraham." The voice kept calling out to him. The voice sounded that of a man. It was a very dark, deep husky kind of voice.

"Ok, who has the creepy voice?" Abraham yelled so loud, everybody in the park heard him. All actions stopped and all eyes fell upon him. And I do mean every action. The kids stopped tackling the runt, couples stopped walking hand-in-hand and squirrels stopped packing up the nuts in their tree.

"Oh sure, now they stop talking. All the stress is going to my head, it's making me hear voices."

"Wrong." The voice spoke up again. This time, Abraham looked straight at the warehouse. On the outside, it looked like it had been over 50 years old. The red painting had a chipped; the wood doors were just about off the henges; the windows were full of dusts and cobwebs.

"You know, that looks like it'd be perfect for a haunted house." Abraham laughed at himself until he felt a weird tickle feeling down in his feet. "Whoa, is something climbing up me?" He looked down to see nothing, but he continued to feel the tickle. It started to slowly creep its way up his legs. It ended right at his hip.

"Walk." He heard the creepy voice said. His body complied with the order. The tickling feeling in his leg became stronger and stronger as he took each step.

"Hey hey hey, HELP, MY BODY'S BEING CONTROLLED BY SOME UNSEEN BEING WITH A VERY CREEPY VOICE." Now, the whole point of yelling help is for someone to hear you and to come to you; but who would come save a person who was yells for no reason? NOBODY!

"Keep moving." The voice commanded his legs. Not long after, Abraham was standing right in the middle of the warehouse. The inside didn't look much different from the outside, it was practically the same. There were no boxes though, it was just empty; and the lights above his head were just barely hanging on.

"Whoa, pretty cool." The tickling feeling finally left his legs. He finally had full control of his body and he was getting ready to run out the door. Until the voice spoke again.

"Go to the box."

"What box?" At the far end of the left of the warehouse, was a small black box. Cautionsly, Abraham walked towards it. He first lightly kicked the box with his right foot, making sure it wasn't going to explode on him suddenly. After deeming it safe, he knelt down and picked it up. Placing it on his knees, he started observing the small item. It was black, with red markings decorating it. He tried to open the box, but he soon discovered that it was locked. The problem is that there was no keyhole.

"It looks like there's something missing." And right he was. On the very top of the box was an imprint of…well, he didn't know what it was. The small thing that was supposed to occupy the imprint was missing.

"Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders for the second time today, so close to giving up. Before he got a chance to put the box back down, four pieces of small steel appeared right before him.

"They look like a puzzle." Picking up two pieces, he tried to put them together. When they didn't fit, he put down one piece and picked up another. Those two pieces in his hand fit perfectly, he grabbed the last two and sure enough, it was done. The four pieces, combined together, made a square with a picture of a lion on it.

"This might fit in here." The small puzzle piece slipped right into the imprint. The whole box started to glow as the lock unclipped. He opened the box and inside of it was a necklace. It looked just like the one Tsunade gave Naruto, except the crystal was black and it wasn't a solid. Inside the crystal was a black liquid.

"Cool, Now I can be just like Naruto. Except there is no way I'm going to wear orange….Orange…I'm hungry." Abraham tied the necklace onto his neck, noticing how it was so low that it hide itself behind his shirt.

"Ok, I want to get out of here now." His chest was overcome with a sharp pain. The necklace had attached itself to his chest. Abraham started to get scared; he started to pull harshly on it. But it didn't budge at all. The black light shot out, creating a portal. Much like the one that Jessica, Rachael, and Shannon had slipped through.

"Whoa…freaky…Cool!" The force of the portal started pulling him in. With nothing to grab onto, Abraham slipped freely inside. He was now cut off from his world and was heading to Naruto's World.

* * *

**Naruto's World**

It has been a few days since the three girls had arrived in this world. Since then, Iruka had designed the room much to Rachael and Jessica's design. And Sasuke was still acting very weird, especially around Shannon.

Tsunade and the girls discovered the day after they had arrived that the chemicals in the bracelets had somehow attached themselves to their hosts. So now there was no possible way to get them off. And they also had somehow transferred some of itself into their blood steams; givng them a great amount of chakra. So Tsunade decided to send these girls to The Academy in order to learn how to control it.

It was lunchtime for the girls, and boy, were they hungry! Sasuke and Naruto had been vising them since they started at the academy, and they were bringing them a big variety of lunch.

"Here's today's lunch: microwaveable ramen, rice balls, chips, tea, and some cookies for dessert." Naruto smiled down at the group of people sitting down on the grass floor. He held up the ramen cup almost as if it was a trophy. Rachael chuckled at this, she loved all of his goofy expressions. Jessica had started eating the chips and Shannon was trying to avoid sitting with Sasuke, who was moving closer and closer to her everytime.

"Thanks, but I do have a question. How do we warm up the ramen? We don't have warm water."

"No, but we do have water and fire."

"Really? Where?"

"They're sitting right in front of us." Naruto pointed at both Shannon and Jessica.

"Us?" Jessica asked.

"Exactly. Jessica, you are able to control the element of water. And Shannon can control the element of fire. Combine those two and you have a perfectly made ramen."

"Yeah, we know that but we havn't exactly gotten our techniques down." Shannon complained.

"Just try." Naruto removed the plastic top from the top. "Come on." Jessica and Shannon looked at each other and nodded, comfirming their decision to try. Jessica made a few hand signs and put her lift hand out straight, with her palm facing up. She closed her eyes, concentrating on making the water appear in her hand. Her breathing became uneven as water was pouring out from the top of her hand. The water flowed off of her hand and into the cups.

"You did it, you did it." Rachael waited a while before she gave Jessica a high five. Jessica placed her hand over her chest, feeling how fast her heart was racing.

"That's going to happen for a while. It always does with beginners. Now Shannon, try to get your fire. But instead of making it appear in your palm, make them appear on the tip of your fingers." Sasuke held onto some of the ramen cups, waiting for Shannon to start her turn. She did her own hand signs, but her hand was in a fist. Her fist started to shake and smoke was fuming out. When she released her fingers, three of her fingers were lit up with a small flame. Which was perfect for warming up the ramen.

"There we go. Now keep burning up that flame and let's eat."

* * *

In the middle of a forest, near a shrine, laid the body of Abraham. The front of his body was the one touching the ground.

"Wh..where…am I?" He flopped his body to where his back would be the one on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting with a very bright sun. His arm came up to shield his eyes from the sun and his other arm helped lift his body up into a sitting position.

"I don't remember falling asleep in the forest near a shrine….Near a shrine?!" Abraham looked up at the small shrine that rested right in the middle of the forest. He stood up and dusted the dirt off of his pants.

"I wonder what's in there." The curiosity got the best of Abraham. Not even giving it a second thought, he walked right through the front door. Expecting to see nothing more than a small bed and a few wall papers, Abraham was really surprised. Inside the shrine stood 9 giant statues that looked like demons.

"Cool, they're all pretty awesome. This one has one tail and this ones has two and….wait a minute. I recognize that one." Abraham walked to what looked like to be the biggest statue of them all. It was a statues of the nine-tailed fox.

"That's the nine-tailed fox. And that means that….WOW, THIS IS SO COOL!" All of the statues resembled the beasts that had escaped long ago. In front of each statues was a crystal ball. All of them were split opened, meaning that the spirit that resided in them were all gone or had escaped.

"So this is where they come from. Awesome." Suddenly, the very back of the room started to glow a bright red. Abraham walked past the statue of the nine-tailed fox, looking forward to seeing what was shining. Now here was the biggest statue of all, even bigger than the nine-tailed fox. There stood a solid stone statue of a roaring lion. Its fangs showing fully; and one of it paws up in the arm, the nails sticking out all the way.

"Wow." Abraham gasped in amazement. His eyes as wide as saucers as he starred at every detail of that lion. In front of it, a still intact crystal ball was burning a bright red. Feeling a small urge to just grab onto it, Abraham did just that. Right when his hands grabbed onto it, more lights came out and the ball broke in half.

"I have found him. My host." The spirit that flowed out of the ball, circling Abraham as a lion does to his prey before he attacks. And attacked he did.

Abraham woke up in a different place again, inside his own mind. His mind was so dark, except for the few candles that were on the sides.

"Finally awake, huh? Took you long enough." In front of Abraham was a huge bar cage. It was just like the one that Naruto has, except this one didn't have a seal on it.

"Who are you?" Abraham asked whatever was behind the bar, showing absolutely no fear at all.

"What a strange human. Showing no fear to me, the King of Demons!" The demon stayed in the back, still hiding his face and form from Abraham.

"King of Demons?"

"Precisely, My name is Goruki, the ten-tailed Lion. I control every demon that lies under me. And you…human, you are my new host. Too long I have been in dormant. Too long, I have been in the darkness of this horrible shrine. And I need to show all of those other demons who is in charge."

"Hey, my name isn't human. That would just be weird. I am Abraham. And I don't remember agreeing to be your host."

"Abraham, you didn't have to agree. I chose you, who do you think was the one who was calling you here. That's right. It was me. I led you to that warehouse."

"Led me? You forced me!!"

"Whatever. Now you must learn to control your power. I will not show you anything. Now get out of your head."

**OUTSIDE ABRAHAM'S MIND**

Tsunade had felt the crystal's energy when it broke. As a result of it, she sent out a few members of the ANBU. The team went straight from the village to the shrine. Each member stopped in front of each statue, looking right into the eyes of each demon. Shivers ran up and down their spines as they remembered that night when the 4th Hokage was killed.

"Sir, you better take a look at this." One member called to his captain. Now, all the ANBU circled Abraham's sleeping body. The captain looked up at the crystal that was now broken in half.

"This boy…He broke the crystal." The captain felt his stomach drop. The ANBU had worked so hard to protect this shrine from anybody. And now some unknown person comes and releases the most dangerous demon of them all.

"We must take him to Lady Tsunade right away." Two ANBU grabbed onto Abraham's arms, lifting him up off the ground.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's try it one more time." Sweat kept falling down Rachael's face and her body was ready to collapse. Her arms held onto her theighs, supporting her top body. Jessica and Shannon had to lean up against the tree in order to keep their bodies up.

"Rachael, I'm almost out of chakra. We're not that advanced yet."

"Shannon's right. We need a break. I can't feel my legs."

"Please, guys. We're so close to getting our combo attack down." Jessica and Shannon knew that Rachael wasn't going to give up. The both of them sighed, pushed themselves off the tree, and got into position. Rachael made her hand signs and lowered her hand right onto the ground. She concentrated her chakra into the ground, making it rumble slightly. A small patch of the hard dirt started to slowly rise, making a few of the debri fall off. Floating in the air, it formed itself into a little ball.

"My turn." Jessica made her signs and held her palm out; but instead of the water flowing off her hand, it made itself into a small ball of water. The ball grew bigger and bigger as Jessica focused her chakra more into it. When Jessica felt like it was big enough, she threw it at the ball of dirt, making it into a ball of mud.

"All right, let's see if this works." Shannon made her hand signs and pointed her index finger at the ball of mud. A small spark of fire started up. Her whole arm started glowing with purple chakra and the spark became a actual fire. Making it blast out at the ball, it now became a lava, fire ball.

"You did it!" Shannon collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Her two friends jumping in the air with joy from the lava ball.

"Yeah, now I'm tired. Can we rest now?"

"No time to rest. You three are being called upon by the Hokage." Kakashi poofed up next to Jessica, making her move away in surprise.

"Don't do that! It still freaks me out. And why are we being called by the Hokage?"

"I'm not sure." He walked over to Shannon and held out his hand for her. She grabbed onto it, pulling herself up.

"Grab onto a part of me. I'll transport us there." Rachael held onto his shoulder, Jessica held onto his other shoulder, and Shannon continued to hold onto his hand.

* * *

"Not another one. Geez, I swear, you people just keeping falling out of the sky." Tsunade lowered her head onto her desk, covering it with her arms. Abraham stood right in front of the desk, laughing at how she was reacting with him being in town. A click from the door made her turn around and immediately was tackled to the ground.

"ABRAHAM!"

"WHAT'S UP?!"

"LONG TIME NO SEE!" Three excited voices yelled and screamed. Abraham tried to bring his hands to his ears, the screaming was making his head hurt. Getting a good look at who tackled him, he realized that they were his friends.

"Hey girls. What's up? Look at me, I'm in the Naruto World."

"We're all in the Naruto World. How'd you get here?" Jessica was the first to climb off Abraham. She shoved the other two off him and helped him up. He dusted off his jeans and continued talking.

"I don't really know. But it has to do with the Lion that talks to me in my head." He pointed with his index finger to his head. While Tsunade's head shot up rapidly, a gasp heard from her.

"Did you say Lion?"

"Yes, I did. He says his name is Goruki."

"You broke the crystal, didn't you?"

"No, it broke by itself." Abraham remained perfectly calm as he explained. Tsunade started sweating from the sudden news. The girls looked to each with questioning looks. They shrugged their shoulders and just continued to listen to the conversation.

"Do you know what you have just done?!"

* * *

Whoa, this was just too awesome to write. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.

Oh yeah, and I made up the name for the ten-tailed beast. I don't know if Goruki is an actual name or if it means something bad, so don't be mad if it does mean something weird.


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you who read this, sorry it took so long. I've been going through a lot of stress at school. I must say this, I HATE PHYSICS!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own myself; Jessica and Abraham and Rachael own themselves, or do they?? (evil laugh)

Underlind: Goruki is talking to Abraham.

_UnderlindItalicized: Abraham is talking to Goruki in his head and his thoughts.

* * *

___

"Abraham, what did you do this time?" Jessica placed both her hands on her hips and shifted it slightly to her right.

"I didn't do anything. It was the Lion, Go…Go…Something that ends with a 'ki'. He was the one who made me go into the creepy Halloween warehouse."

"We don't have any warehouses. And plus, it's no where near Halloween."

" Our town doesn't have any warehouses? wow, I didn't know that...HEY, DON'T GET ME OFF SUBJECT! Anyway, not only did the Lion make me go into the warehouse, but he also made me put together these weird puzzle. The puzzle was a key to a weird looking box, so when I put the puzzle in the imprint it opened revealing the necklace." He reached underneath this shirt, grabbing onto the chain that held the necklace. When he tried to tug it off, he felt a sharp pain. Seconds later, he saw a trail of blood travelling down his shirt.

"Well,where is the necklace?" Tsunade was growing a little impatient with each passing second. She moved to the front of her desk, leaning back slightly on it. Her eyes narrowed at the group. The girls got scared from her expression, so they decided it was time for them to leave.

"Ok, well, we'll talk to you later Abraham. We've got…things to do." They run to he door, opening it in a flash, and scrambled to be the first one out. But that didn't go as planned. Instead, they got stuck.

"Hey move your big butt, Rachael."

"Out of my way, Shannon."

"Jessica, move it!" The three continued to yell insults at each other until one of them was able to slip out of it. Not long after, the door slammed shut and the running footsteps disappeared.

"They always were scaredy-cats." Abraham looked up at Tsunade, finally noticing why they had ran. Smoke flew out from Tsunade's ears, her face was scrunched up and her left eye was twitching. "Maybe it's time I become a scardy-cat also." He started to move backwards, his arm feeling around for the door.

"Don't. Move." He froze in his spot, his body slightly shaking from being nervous.

"And I thought I was scary. The blond with the big bust is worse." 

"_Oh, you can say that again. Hey, I'm talking to you in my head. That's so cool."_

"Ok, kid. You need to start explaining." Tsunade took a deep breath, making the smoke go away. "What do you mean by the necklace is stuck?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, it's stuck. And I'm bleeding."

"Show me."

"What?!"

"I said to show me."

"I'm not taking my shirt off in front of you!"

"Do it or I will take that shirt off myself, and not gently!" Abraham quickly reached for the bottom of the shirt, pulling it over his head. The light in the room gave him a clear view of why the necklace wouldn't come off.

"OK, I know some necklaces have spikes, but they are usually not facing the skin. Or piercing through the skin." Tsunade got closer to the point that her face was now a few inches away from touching Abraham's chest. Her eyes totally fixed on spikes.

"Oh, this is bad. The chemical has transported itself into your blood steam." Abraham had a 'questioning look' on his face.

"The what transported itself into my what?"

"The chemical that resided in this crystal." She looked up to see that Abraham didn't have a clue to what she was talking about.

"See, the spikes pierced right through your skin and it let the chemical fall in. Once inside, it mixes with your blood. The only thing it really does, though, is give you a new line of chakra. Your friends went through the exact same thing, the bracelets won't come off of them."

"They were wearing bracelets?"

"Now that all the chemicals have gathered together, Konoha will surely be attacked by either Orochimaru or his minions. and Goruki was released also, so the Akatsuki may come also."

"Four chemicals? Orochimaru attack? and the Akatsuki? Man, I don't know what you're saying. Orochimaru wouldn't be interested in a necklace or bracelets."

"The necklace and the bracelets don't matter anymore. The chemicals have mixed with your blood. Orochimaru will now hunt you four down and kill you all for it. He needs this potion in order for him to become immortal." Abraham's face became as white as a sheet.

"He's going to kill me?" Before Tsunade could even say anything to him, he had fallen backwards and the impact resulted in a loud 'thump'.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the bench outside of the Hokage's building. Both completely bored out of their minds. Naruto was leaning back, looking up at the passing clouds. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his eyes closed; he was lost inside his own thoughts.

"Man, I'm so bored. There havn't been many missions, except for Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke opened one of his eyes to look at Naruto.

"Go train or something, Dobe." Sasuke whispered the last part to himself and closed his eye again.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you waiting here?" Naruto, in truth, was waiting for the girls to come out. He wanted to take them out for some ramen.

"I'm waiting for Shannon. I have decided that she is going to be training with me, in order to get her techiniques more accurate."

"What made you suddenly decided that?"

"No reason."

"No way would she train with you, Teme. You're too serious and when you're not serious, you're too boring. I think I'll all three of them and train them myself." Sasuke snickered with this.

"Dobe, you can't even train yourself. What makes you think you can train others?"

"Jerk."

"Brainless."

"What'd you call me?" Naruto stood from his seat, staring down at the still calm Uchiha.

"You heard me, or are you deaf?" Sasuke waited for the sudden outburst that Naruto usually gives him, but surprisingly, it was quiet. He waited a few more seconds, but still nothing. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Naruto was no longer by his side; instead, Naruto was running away. He also noticed that Naruto was running after the three girls.

"Hey, wait up." Sasuke stood up from the bench, preparing to run after the group. That was, until two super annoying girls linked onto his arms.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." The high-pitched voices said in unison. Sasuke's ears were now in pain.

"Hm." He just grunted, hoping that they would get the hint and leave him alone. But no luck.

"So Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you would like to join me for some lunch."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Ino-pig. But Sasuke is going to join me for lunch."

"Fat chance, Miss Billboard Brow."

"I need to go." Poof, right before their eyes, the boy of their desires has disappeared. Leaving them to wallow in their sorrow.

"Great, now who are we going to flirt with?"

* * *

"So you guys ran away? Just like that?" Naruto walked with the group of girls, getting a lot of jealous and angry stares from other boy villagers. He stood on the far left, on his right was Rachael, the one he had been crushing on since he first laid in eyes on her. Right next to Rachael was Shannon, and Jessica was on Shannon's right.

"No way was I going to stay in there. You know how Tsunade is when she's angry. By the way, what were you and Sasuke doing in front of the building?"

"I was waiting for you four to see if you wanted to go get some ramen?" Three gasps of excitement were heard from them. But Shannon's happiness was struck short with the appearance of a certain Uchiha.

"You. Me. Training. Now." No, he wasn't angry that Sakura and Ino had tried to get him; he was more angry that he couldn't reach Shannon before Naruto. Well, part of that was because of the two bimbos, so...I guess he was angry at Sakura and Ino.

"Speak in full sentences, Uchiha!" Shannon complained to him.

"I said, that you and me are going to go train right now. No complaints." He grabbed onto her arm, pulling her close to his body. "Laters." He told the group for her before disappearing again.

"Is it me, or is Sasuke becoming a little obsessive with Shannon?"

"Jessica, you're just being an over-protective friend. She knows how to take care of herself. Now come on, I'm starving!"

* * *

**In Abraham's Mind**

Abraham stood in front of the cage where the Lion demon was. The new chemical that was now running through his body was making him weak. Goruki still hid in the shadows of the cell, so Abraham still have no idea what he looked like.

"Geez, you hear you're going to die and then you pass out. Why did I choose someone like you to be my host?" 

"_Because I was the only one who appeared to have absolutely no life."_

"If I remember correctly, you were waiting for your girl."

"_How'd you…"  
_

"Hello, I live in your mind. I know everything that goes on in here. I even now know your past. You met those three girls when you were 3. When you were 4, you had a small crush on all three friends of them. At 5, your stopped crushing on them because some other kid told you that girls had cooties and that you could get cooties also. Then at 6, you actually got a little bit of brains and learned that cooties didn't exist. At 7, your parents got you a dog and you were scared of it because of the way it barked. And when you were 8, you had wanted to be a firefighter but couldn't because you're scared of heights. And…"

"_Ok ok ok, I get it already. And for your new information, I don't have a girlfriend anymore. She was probably going to break up with me." _

"What if she wasn't?" 

"_I'm not there. She probably thinks I played her and probably wants to break up with me now. And to make matters worse, I have to repeat my Freshman year of High School." _

"Great, my host is a dummy."

"_Shut up already."_ Abraham sat down, indian style. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head was placed in-between his hands. He continued to stare up at the bars that held back the demon. _"Hey, are you ever going to show me what you look like?" _

"When I'm up to it. So, are you interested in hearing my story of how I got stuck in that blasted crystal ball you broke?" 

"_Hey, it was because of you that WE broke it and sure. Let's hear it." _

"Around the time of the 1st Hokage, me and many of the other demons roamed freely. As you know, I was the King of them all. I ruled with my mighty paw." 

"_Get on with it." _

"I wasn't the only one who was in the royal family of demons. Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, was also in line for the throne. He is my half-brother. After a while, I started to notice how my kingdom of demons was getting smaller and smaller. More of my soldiers were disappearing. I had thought that they had ran away, so I sent my brother to see what was going on. He had come back, telling me that my kingdom was being attacked by the rotten ninjas of Konoha. I left for the village, determined to get my soldiers back. But when I was just a few moments away from the gate, I was ambushed those who has 'disappeared'. I found out that my own half-brother and my soldier planned the ambush. Kyuubi wanted the throne to himself. So they tied me up and left me right in front of the Konoha gate, letting me be stuffed into that stupid ball. So I can't tell you how hilarious it was to see all of them join me just a few years later." Goruki chuckled as Abraham just sat still, his eyes widened from the story.

"_Wow. Now that's an interesting story." _

"It's not over yet. Somehow, all of them were able to break their crystal balls on their own. I couldn't break mine. Ok, Now it's over." 

"_So that's the only reason why you wanted out of the crystal ball, you wanted revenge. I hate to burst your bubble, but there's a organization called the Akatsuki that is way ahead of you. They're hunting down all of your traitors. But I do know for a fact that your half-brother is still out there." _Abraham smirked to himself as he saw the shadow get closer.

"Really? Where is he?" Before Abraham could answer, voices started to fill the room. He recognized one of them as Tsunade's voice; but he had no idea who the other two were.

"_Well, it's time for me to leave. We'll talk later."_ Abraham closed his eyes right there, ready to fully awake outside.

* * *

**Outside of Abraham's mind**

"Is he going to be ok, Lady Tsunade?"

"He'll be fine. Why are you even asking? You don't even know who he is."

"No, but we do know that he is hot and that is good enough for me." Abraham's eyes started to slowly open. A sudden bright light caused him to raise his arm to cover his eyes. Looking up at his arm, he noticed an IV in his arm. 'Great, I'm in a hospital. And I'm lying in a hospital bed.'

"Man, not another thing that pokes through my skins and messes with my blood." The three people in the room look at Abraham, Tsunade slightly laughing from his comment about the IV.

"Hey, what is Sakura and Ino doing in here?" He sat up, making the blanket that was covering his body fall off, revealing his bare chest. Sakura and Ino immediately froze in their spot. Their eyes eyeing his body as if it was a piece of big candy.

_'Hey, why is it cold in here?'_

"Well well well, looks like little Abraham has some admirers. Way to show your chest there." Goruki laughed. Abraham looked down, finally noticing what Goruki meant. He was TOPLESS!

"Tsunade, where's my shirt?"

"We had to take it off to see if there was any damage done to you fainting." Abraham looked back up, Ino and Sakura had been moving closer and closer; until now they were practically ON the bed with him.

"So, your name is Abraham. Well, I don't know how you know my name, but I don't care."

"Move it, Miss Billboard Brow." Ino shoved Sakura away, making her the only one that Abraham could clearly see. Unfortuately for them, they were Abraham's least favorite characters on the show. He had always hated how Ino would bring down Choji and how Sakura was too obsessed with Sasuke.

"Uh…I need my personal space." Abraham brought his hand up to shove Ino away from him; but his hand had accidently touched her chest instead of her shoulder. She immediately started to blush.

"Why Abraham, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I don't like you like that. It was a accident."

"Go ahead and lie in front of big forehead over there; we'll be alone soon."

"But I don't want to be alone with you. Tsunade, help me."

"Ok girls, you need to go now. Abraham needs his rest." Tsunade was able to shove the two crying girls away from Abraham and out the door.

"Thanks, man, they were scaring the life out of me. Why were they here anyway?"

"Well…See, you need a place to stay. Shannon is staying with Sasuke; Rachael and Jessica are staying with Iruka. So when I was carrying you here from the office, those two saw you and immediately began to lust after you,which is pretty typical for girls their age.I was going to take this opporunity to have you stay with one of them."

"NO NO NO, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Ok, well, how about Anko?"

"She's almost as creepy as Sakura and Ino combined."

"Kurenai?"

"No, Asuma would probably kill me. Don't ask why." Abraham blushed at the thought of Kurenai-sensei. He had always loved the way her eyes looked.

"Gai?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"Oh come on. Gai wouldn't harm a fly."

"No I mean he would work me to death. No normal person can run 1000 laps around Konoha."

"Ok. Um….well there's Kakashi."

"The guy with the porn? Thanks but no thanks."

"He's all you have left."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the rooftop of his home, staring up into the stars. He brought his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them. Resting his head on the very top of his knees, he started to think.

"Almost there…" He looked to his left, where he heard the voice come from. "Keep going." He saw a hand shoot up and placed itself on the edge of the roof. "You can do it." Another hand shot up; he soon heard grunting and Shannon pulled herself onto the roof. "I MADE IT!"

"Way to go, and it only took you 8 minutes." Shannon rolled onto the roof, she faced up trying to catch her breath.

"Well, excuse me for not being in the best of shape. And for my muscles being sore from your stupid training. Sheesh, were all Uchihas as rough as you?" She crawled over to Sasuke and laid on his left side. He returned his gaze to the spot in front of him.

"No, they were worse." She looked at his face, seeing the clear sadness that occupied his eyes.

"Why are you sad?" Sasuke debated whether to tell this strange girl in front of him the truth. For a long time now, Sasuke has felt that he was moving more and more into the lonliness of the dark. He looked down into her dark brown eyes, feeling a sense of comfort from them. So he decided, he will tell her.

"Because I'm alone in this world. So many people were taken from me, leaving me with absolutely nothing." Shannon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Sasuke, you're not alone."

"What would you know about lonliness? You don't know what it feels like to have nothing."

"My parents are divorced." She interrupted him during his sentence. "My mom is engaged to a man that I do not like at all. And my dad has a girlfriend. I do know what it feels like to be alone. They're moving on in their lives, completely forgetting that I'm there. My little brother goes along with it, he's too naïve to even understand."

Sasuke just continued to listen to her life story. He was a little shocked to hear about her parents being divorced. That kind of thing rarely happened in Konoha.

"And, what else?" He asked her, a little eager to find out more.

"Well, my mom and my brother are going to move away soon. To live with that man. And my uncles and aunts don't even talk to me anymore. They said that they don't even want to bother anymore. So I feel alone everyday. But do you know what keeps me going? My friends. Rachael, Jessica, and Abraham, and all the others back at home. They keep me going."

"Surely, you're not trying to tell me that Naruto and Sakura are my real friends."

"Have they risked their lives for you, even if they could have ran away? Have they given you the chances that you need? They've done all that, to me, that's true friendship. That's a tough thing to come by."

"What are you, a fortune cookie?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I want a cookie." 'She's almost as dumb as Naruto. But I got to admit, this kind of dumb is pretty cute. Did I just call her cute?' Sasuke looked to see that Shannon was already jumping down from the roof.

"Hey Sasuke, I got a question for you." She called up from the ground. Sasuke stood form his sitting position and walked over to the edge.

"What?"

"How come it's so hard to go up and yet it's so easy to go down?" Shannon laughed to herself. What was her goal with this random remark? To make the stone cold Uchiha laugh. Yes, she was purposely being stupid; for no reason whatsoever.

"Please tell me you weren't being serious. Are you purposely being a complete idiot?"

"Are you enjoying it?"

"In a very weird way, yes."

"Then yes, I'm being an idiot and yes, I'm being stupid. But I'm proud of it." Sasuke held in a laugh that was just itching to be let out. He had to admit, she was acting pretty funny.

"Come on, I'll take you to get a cookie." Sasuke jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly on his two feet.

"Awesome. Because you don't have any in this house, you health freak."

"Hey, hey , hey..." Shannon froze to hear what Sasuke was going to say to her. "...That's Mr.Health Freak to you, missy."

* * *

After Tsunade was pretty sure that Abraham was ok, she had him follow her through the different road of Konoha. She just kept making these weird twists and turns that sometimes it seemed like they were just going in circles.

"Tsunade, how much further till we get to Kakashi's house?"

"Uh…yeah, here's the thing. I always have him come to me so…"

"You're lost, aren't you?" Tsunade gave a nervous laugh. That little drop that tells you when people are annoyed showed up on Abraham's head.

"Looking for me, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi poofed out of nowhere.

"Oh, there you are. I have a special mission for you. I need you to take in this boy." She points to a space behind her.

"What boy?" Tsunade turned to see that Abraham wasn't behind her. "Oh, are you talking about the boy who is shaking at the wall over there?" There was Abraham, clutching onto the big wall for dear life.

"Whoa, I hate when people sneak up like that, from the front or back. It scares the life out of me."

"Scaredy-cat." 

"_Shut up." _

"Sure. I'll take him in." Kakashi placed his hand onto Abraham's shoulder and, in a matter of seconds, they were inside Kakashi's house. "Welcome to temporary home."

"Do you ninjas not use the door?" Abraham gasped as he looked around the room. Instead of there being regular walls, there was bookshelves, filled from top to bottom with all kinds of porn books.

"Now listen, I have one rule and one rule only…hey, where'd you go?" Kakashi looked ot his back to see Abraham slowly reaching for a random book.

"Pick up the book, pick up the book." Goruki kept repeating to Abraham. Abraham's hand was so close to grabbing onto a book, that was until…POOF!

"Don't even think about it, kid." Abraham jumped back from surprise.

"DON'T DO THAT! IT'S FREAKY!"

"Anyway, my one and only rule, Do not read my books. Now go to bed." Kakashi shooed Abraham away from the living room. In the hall, there were four doors on each side. His room was the 3rd door on the right, right next to Kakashi's. Inside the room was nothing special. It had its basic bed and dresser. The only decorated thing in there was the window.

"This is your room. Good night." Kakashi shut Abraham's door and proceded to his room.

"You know kid, I'm pretty curious as to what is in those books." 

"_But Kakashi said to stay away from them." _

"Here's what we will do. When I'm sure that he's asleep, you're going to sneak over to those book shelves and grab one. Then we're going to read that book like there's no tomorrow." 

"_I'm up to it." _

Abraham had waited for so long that he fell asleep on his bed. When Goruki could no longer feel Kakashi's chakra being active, he woke up Abraham.

"Wake up, he's asleep." Goruki roared inside Abraham's mind, trying to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Mommy, just a little longer." Abraham rolled over to his right side.

"DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MOMMY?!" Abraham felt his heart skip a few beats as he sat up from the loud-inside the head awakening.

"Man, I'd be scared if you were my parent." Abraham climbed out of bed. He tip-toed his way to his door and slowly turned the knob. Opening the door slightly, he peeked out to see if Kakashi was going to poof up on him again. When he was sure, he began down the hall to the living room.

"Where to start? Oh, I know. Reach for that redish green one over there!" Abraham looked right up front. He again reached for the book, grabbing onto the edge with great care. Pulling the book out softly, it made no sound.

"All right, let's see what Kakashi was hiding from me." Abraham opened the book to a random page in the middle. His eyes scanning every single word, understanding it completely. After a few pages, Abraham felt like he read enough.

"That was so graphic and great, wasn't it Abraham? Abraham?" The boy with the ten-tailed beast was shaking as he put the put back in its proper place. He never answered Goruki back.

"Too….much….weird…can't…" Abraham couldn't even finish a single sentence. His arms hanged right on his sides, his legs carrying him back to his room. Once inside, he moved to his bed, pulled the covers off, layed down, and tried to go to sleep.

"Oh, this is so much more entertaining than some tiny book. I'm going to have some fun with this kid."

* * *

Ok, yeah, some of that was probably pretty stupid. But it was still funny, at least in my point of view. Hope you all enjoyed it, read and review. Please??


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, I can't tell you how hard Abraham laughed when I wrote the last chapter. I thought it was funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My friends own themselves. Or do they? (evil laugh)**

**Underlind: Goruki is talking to Abraham.**

_**UnderlindItalicized: Abraham is talking to Goruki in his head. **_

* * *

The morning seemed to come very quick for the tramatized Abraham. He felt as if he had just gotten to sleep about five minutes ago. The dreams he had during those few hours were all based off that book that he just had to read. Abraham's eyes started to flutter open, his eyesight a little fuzzy.

"What a night." He mumbled to himself. He turned onto his side to face the wall and was getting ready to close his eyes once again.

"Time to wake up Kid." Kakashi knocked on the door. "Breakfast is on the table. Come on." Abraham ignored this, just wanting to continue to sleep. Goruki, on the other hand, had other plans in mind.

"Get up and eat breakfast. I have plans for us today." 

"_I don't care. I need my Masculinity sleep."_ Abraham start to lightly snore.

"Masculinity? Yeah right, weak person who would probably lose to the girls." 

"_Fine fine fine. You bothersome demon dude."_ Abraham turned over onto his back again, looking up at the ceiling. He pushed the covers off of his body. He placed his right foot on the floor first, followed by his left. He was walking to the kitchen and looked at the red book he had read the night before. His breathing got faster.

"Hurry up Kid. I have a mission today." Abraham sat at the table, across from Kakashi. The breakfast today consisted of eggs, toast, and coffee. That morning breakfast was quiet, a little too quiet.

'_I hope he doesn't figure out what we did last night."_

"I wouldn't be worried. Guy was asleep."

"_But it's Kakashi." _

"So what are…"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Abraham covered his mouth to prevent his outburst. Kakashi would sure figure out that he looked at the book.

'Didn't do it?' It only took Kakahsi two seconds to figure out. 'He looked at my books.' Kakashi shook his head and held in a chuckle.

"I better go." Abraham quickly stood up from the table and was getting ready to fun for the door.

"Kid." He turned to look at Kakashi. "Before you go, can you get me that book?" Kakashi pointed to the exact book Abraham had looked at.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Abraham ran away quickly.

"That was fun." Kakashi smirked behind his mask and pulled out the little orange book he always has with him and began to read it.

* * *

Shannon sat outside in front of the Uchiha manor, thinking over the past events she has just gone through. She looked down at her wrist, seeing the little bracelet that got her into all of this mess.

"What else can go wrong?" Right on cue, Sasuke came out through the front door. "I need to keep my mouth shut."

"Why are you up?" Was the first thing Sasuke asked her.

"Good morning to you too. And I'm up because I'm supposed to meet Rachael and Jessica. But I'm too lazy to walk."

"In every sentence I've heard from you, 'lazy' is always in there."

"So?"

"Just pointing it out." Shannon rolled her eyes at this. She lifted up one of her arms and pointed it in the direction she was supposed to go. A grunting noise was soon heard. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just using the force." She shook her arm and continued to grunt.

"The force?"

"It's from this really awesome movie series called 'Star Wars'. And they can move things with their minds. they call it 'the force'." She closed her eyes.

"Are you ever going to get up?"

"Nope." She continued this action. Sasuke eventually got tired of it. He went over to her and picked her up, bridal-style.

"All right, Just point me in the direction." She did so and he began walking.

"HA, I did use the force."

"You didn't move anything with your mind."

"No, but I did force you to pick me up and do all the work." She smirked at him.

* * *

Jessica and Rachael waited in front of Konoha Hospital. Why they chose that place to meet? Because it was the only place they remembered to get to. Yes, Naruto did show them around the town, but he did it too fast that they couldn't remember anything.

"What's taking Shannon so long?" Rachael looked down at her wrist.

"Rachael, you don't have a watch." Jessica sat on the steps of the hospital. "And give her time, remember, she ain't exactly living with an enjoyable person."

"Stupid Sasuke, stealing away our friend like that." Rachael went off into her mind, thinking of ways to torture the Uchiha for stealing Shannon from them.

"Oh, there they are. And Sasuke is carrying her." Rachael turned quickly, seeing a laughing Shannon and a frowning Sasuke.

"Here's your lazy friend." He held Shannon out away from his body, and dropped her right on Jessica's lap. "And no, I'm not picking you up later. No more using the force." He started to walk towards the Hokage Tower, to see if Tsunade had any missions for him.

"You used the force, didn't you?" Jessica started laughing at this as she hugged Shannon. Rachael giggled and joined in the big friend hug. "Brilliant. The 'smart' Uchiha actually fell for it. You Genius."

"Ok ok, enough of how smart I am. Let's go find Abraham." Shannon stood up from Jessica's laugh, then helped her up. They got ready to search until they saw Abraham walking in their direction.

"Wow, good timing." Rachael waved her hands in the air, trying to get Abraham's attention;but she got no sign of being noticed. Unknown to her, Abraham did notice her.

"Abraham, what's wrong with you boy?" Jessica asked him as he passed the group. The answer she got was…

"Kakashi's got weird books." He continued to walk past them, heading for the Konoha Library.

"Something's up. Let's go."

* * *

Abraham stepped through the doors of the library, looking around with much curiosity.

"Ok Abraham, find the gold." He took a deep breath and began walking through the many aisles of books. Jessica, Rachael, and Shannon followed just a few feet away, paying close attention to what their friend was doing.

"Since when did Abraham liked to read books?"

"Has he ever even been inside a library?"

"I know for sure something is wrong, and I'm not gonna rest until I get to the bottom of this." Jessica was the leader of the group, because she was the first one to take a step. They continued to follow Abraham through the aisles, stopping when he came to a stop.

"Here kid, the Promise Land. Pick a book." Abraham picked out a green book and opened it to the first page. He sat right in the middle of the aisle and began to read. The girls were an aisle behind him. They pulled a few books off the shelf in order to keep watching Abraham.

"What book section is this?" Jessica walked from her spot to Abraham's. She was sure to be silent in order to keep him from looking back. When she was right behind him, she leaned down to see what he was reading. Her eyes went wide, and I do mean WIDE, when she read all of the words that were on the page.

"ABRAHAM!" He, along with everybody else in the library, jumped about five feet into the air. Jessica grabbed onto the back of Abraham's shirt and dragged him outside. In the process, he dropped the book on the floor.

* * *

"What." Jessica hits Abraham on his head. "Is." She does it again. "Wrong." Again. "With you." Abraham rubbed the spot on his head where Jessica was constantly hitting him.

"Jessica has a thing against porn books, doesn't she?" Rachael whispered to Shannon.

"Yeah. She once ran a protest against them." Shannon rushed over to stop Jessica's arm from coming down onto Abraham. "Why were you looking at that book?"

"Tsunade made me stay with Kakashi last night. And he told me to not look at his collection of books, but Goruki, the demon inside my head made me. The things I read from the book are now stuck in my head and they won't get out."

"Let me knock them out then." Jessica took her hand back from Shannon and continued to hit poor Abraham. A few bumps began to show on his head.

"How could you like those books? They're gross, they're nasty, and only complete perverts who can't seem to get a girlfriend read them."

"Hey, I resent that. I can get a girlfriend If I want to. I have millions that throw themselves at my feet." Kakashi appeared behind Jessica and put his hand on her shoulder; causing her to jump.

"Don't do that." She turned around and slaped his hand away. She noticed the orange book inside the little pouch that was attached to his leg. She reached for it.

"So what?" She pulled the book out and threw it towards the ground. Kakashi just stared at her before replying…

"You owe me 10 bucks for the book. And Tsunade wishes to see him." He pointed at Abraham, who was still lying on the floor.

"Go ahead." Jessica turned away to head over to Shannon and Rachael. She noticed that there were three people standing behind them. It was Team 7.

"Hey guys, guess who's behind you."

"Does one of them have a scowl that never seems to disappear?

"Yes."

"Does he also have hair that still looks like a duck's butt?"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Shannon giggled to herself as she turned around. She threw her arms around the Uchiha's neck. "Dang, you must really miss me. I only saw you about three hours ago."

"I'm still upset about the force thing." He looked away from her.

"Hi Naruto." Rachael felt arms wrap around her waist tightly and pulled her towards his body. "What's up?"

"Hiya, how ya doing?" He laid his head on her shoulder.

'Sasuke likes Shannon; Naruto likes Rachael; and I know for certain that Abraham will fall for me. So everybody but the freaky fuzzy haired girl gets somebody. HA!' Sakura thought to herself. Abraham stood up from the ground and dusted his clothes off. His eyes looked up and meet with Sakura's green eyes.

"AH, IT'S ONE OF THOSE CRAZY GIRLS THAT WERE STALKING ME AND LOOKING AT MY BODY! HIDE ME!"

* * *

Sasuke had informed the girls that Tsunade needed to see both them and Abraham. Without hesitation, they headed over to her office.

"I hope she's in a good mood today." Shannon held onto Rachael's arm as they walked the halls. Jessica was ahead of them, along with Abraham. Team 7 and Kakashi were in the back. When they stopped in front of the door, Jessica was the one to knock.

"Enter." Jessica pushed open the door. Tsunade was behind her desk as always. "Bout time you guys got here, I was getting tired of waiting." 'Geez,one of these days, I am going to give her a piece of my mind.' Jessica pulled everybody else further into the room.

"Why did you call all of us in? We're busy."

"This mostly concerns Abraham, but I thought you girls would want to hear. As you know, each of you now has your own chakra, give to you by the special chemicals in those bracelets. Abraham, you have a little bit of a stronger source because of the ten-tailed demon, Goruki. If you were to get angry and lose control, you chakra could go crazy and possibly kill you. So I've decided to have you join your friends in the Ninja Academy."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I had to write this fast before I forgot it. School's got me going crazy. Read and review. Please?????????**


	7. author's note

Hiya people who read this story.

I'm sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter put up. But when my friend Jessica read about what she wore in the first chapter once more, she freaked on me. Apparantly, she doesn't like wearing skirts. I'm not allowed to say what she's gonna wear anymore.

Yeah, I know. 'What's the big deal about what they wear?'; well, my friends want us to be distinguished from every ninja in the story. So I'm letting them. This story has turned into a gift for them. No, not a Christmas gift, just a regular gift.

So I can't decide battle clothes. She and Abraham are working on the designs. And I had another friend, Michael, say that he wanted to be in the story.

So right now, I'm waiting for Jessica and Abraham to give me the designs, which probably won't be until January, since that'll be the next time I see them.

Once again, I apologize to all those who read and will be thankful if you still remain a fan of this story. Thank you.

Love, red-eyedgal


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. Yay! This is going very well. Thank ya to all of my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My friends own themselves. Or do they? (evil laugh)**

**Underlind: Goruki is talking to Abraham.**

_**UnderlindItalicized: Abraham is talking to Goruki in his head. **_

* * *

"I have to go to the Academy? Isn't that for little kids?"

"Technically, it's a school that teaches students how to properly use their chakra. Since you still don't know how, it's only appropriate to go." Tsunade tried her hardest to explain to the frustrated Abraham. Jessica was also trying to help, but it didn't work.

"I refuse to work with little kids. I'm way more advanced than them."

"Really? Ok then, If you can do any kind of proper jutsu, then I'll change my mind and just let you train with Kakashi. If you can't, then you have no choice but to go to the Academy and learn with the little kids."

"DEAL!" Abraham thought of what jutsu he could try to accomplish.

"_Hey Goruki, a little help?"_

"Sorry kid, you're on your own."

"_WHAT?!"_

"You and I haven't even tried to really train, I can't help you. Just go to the stupid kiddy school." Abraham started to slightly panick, he didn't know how he was suppose to concentrate the chakra. So what's he going to do? What all great ninjas who lose ideas of what to do…He's going to wing it.

"Here it goes." Jessica, Shannon, and Rachael stood back as Abraham placed his two fingers together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Nothing happened. At the last moment of thinking, Abraham jumped over to his left and yelled "Tada, where did the real Abraham go? He disappeared." From behind him, he could hear Jessica getting ready to burst out laughing. Along with Shannon and Rachael.

"Nice try kid, but you're going. Starting tomorrow." Abraham was ready to storm right over to her to start lashing out, but Rachael had grabbed him in time. She started to drag him out of the room, Shannon and Jessica were right after her. Once the three were out of the room, Tsunade started laughing like crazy. One hand went to hold onto her stomach, which was hurting from the hard laugher; the other hand was too busy banging the heck out of the poor desk.

"Oh man, that was hard to keep a straight face on. Hilarious."

--------------------------------------------------

"Now I seriously need to know this, what made you think she was going to fall for that?" Abraham rubbed the back of his head in the embarrassment way, he didn't know why he did that either. But it was just worth a shot.

"I don't know." He answered Jessica truthfully. "It was worth a shot."

"Was it really?" She hit him on the back of his head.

"Ok Jessica, calm down now. We have other things to worry about." Rachael stood in the middle of Jessica and Abraham, determined to keep them from abusing each other.

"Like what?"

"Like, we need battle outfits."

"Oh oh oh, does that mean we get to go shopping?" Shannon looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin from excitement.

"Yup, and Abraham is going to be the one to carry the bags." Abraham tried to sneak away during the conversation. Unfortunately for him, Rachael was able to grab onto his arm just in time. She squeezed it so hard that it looked like it would leave a bruise.

"Why me?"

"Because she said so." Jessica reached down and grabbed onto one of Abraham's legs, with great force, she pulled her leg up. Abraham falling straight down onto the floor. "Come on." She started dragging him with them.

"Hey, this goes against my rights. Stop dragging me. HELP, I'M BEING DRAGGED BY THREE CRAZY PSYCHO WOMEN WHO WANT TO HAVE THEIR WAY WITH ME!"

People who just happened to be passing by took one glance at the poor boy being dragged and started to laugh; it was just too funny for them.

"We're not psycho Abraham, we're just stronger than you." Shannon went over to grab onto Abraham's other leg.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" A hand grasped onto her left shoulder, causing her to jump in fear and fall on top of Abraham.

"Sasuke, don't do that. I hate when people sneak up on me."

"At this rate, you'll never live to be a ninja. Come on." He grabbed onto her arm once again and held her up. "I'm picking your clothes."

"No. knowing you, you'd make it perverted." Sasuke tried to ignore that comment about making it perverted, but he couldn't help it.

"It'll help you in missions against bad guys. Most of them rarely see a girl." She stomped her feet into the ground and stood still, hoping Sasuke wouldn't be able to pull her any further.

"Hello, Jessica and Rachael, any objections?"

"Nope."

"I'm good." Rachael grabbed onto Abraham's other leg and they continued to drag him off.

"Oh gee, I have the bestest friends in the entire world." Sasuke could hear the sarcaism in her voice.

"Too bad. Let's go."

"I refuse. Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean I'll do anything you say."

"I didn't want it to come to this but" He grabbed onto her small waist and lifted her high up in the air. "Come on."

--------------------------------

"Wow, I had no idea there was a position like that." Abraham was able to escape from Rachael and Jessica, he didn't now how but he did it.

Too his shock, there was a small book store around the shopping area they were in. When he walked in, Goruki guided him through all of the titles. Helping him decide which one would be better.

"You'd be surprised, boy."

"_We've been through this a million times. My name is not boy, it's Abraham. Do I need to spell it out for you, A-b-r-a-h-a-m."_

"I couldn't care less. Continue reading." Abraham just rolled his eyes at the demon in his head, getting back to reading the story of pervertedness.

"What are you reading?" He saw a shadow appear over the pages of the book. He mistook the shadow to be Jessica.

"I'm reading something Godly, I swear!" He stood up and turned around, holding his hands up in a defense position.

"Aha, fooled you." He came face to face with a smiling Shannon and a whining Sasuke behind her.

"Don't do that. I thought it was Jessica."

"Why are you more scared of her? Are you reading something that you're not suppose to?"

"No." He turned around again and continued to read. Shannon, deciding to scare him more, turned to her left and yelled out.

"HI JESSICA!"

"NO!!!!!!!!" Abraham ran out of the store, going almost as fast as lightning.

"Oh that was so rich." She bent over, clutching onto her stomach as she was laughing out her guts. "He thought Jessica was actually standing over there. My stomach hurts." She fell down onto the floor and was rolling around, still clutching onto her stomach.

"You're embarrassing me." Sasuke covered his face from some girls that were inside the bookstore, oogling over him.

"Sorry." Shannon stood back up and sprinted out of the store. "I need to see the result of my prank."

Outside the store, Abraham didn't get a chance to actually keep running away; instead, he crashed into a body. He closed his eyes on impact.

"Hello Abraham, what is that in your hand?" Abraham opened his eyes to see an angry Jessica standing over him.

"Uh….nothing."

"Hey, you still need to pay for that. And are you over 18?" The man who owned the bookstore ran after Abraham and grabbed onto the book. He shoved the front cover into Abraham's face, this allowed Jessica to see the title clearly.

"Excuse me sir, I need to have a word with my friend here." A dark evil aura emitted out of Jessica as she cracked her knuckles. Her eyes glared at him, it could be compared to the Uchiha glare.

"Remember, the Lord says to love people."

"Don't you start using my logic against me."

-----------------------------Cencored for all the innocent eyes-------------------------

Abraham was now laying face down on the floor, his body badly beaten from Jessica's powerful fists and kicks.

To prove her victory to all that pass by, she sat on his back. Shannon and Sasuke came walking out of the store.

"What happened to Abraham?"

"He had a bad fall." Jessica smiled at her. "And he complained that his back was hurting, so I sat on it."

"Un, wouldn't that make it worse?"

"Nonsense Sasuke, He loves it. Don't you?" She growled the last part towards Abraham, who was only able to weakly nod his head.

"Uh..help..me." He mumbled out.

"Hey, why is Jessica sitting on Abraham?" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Neji joined the group.

"AH, GET OFF ABRAHAM!" Sakura and Ino pushed Jessica off Abraham, she went tumbling onto the floor. While both of the obsessive girls were tending to Abraham's wounds.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Do you need me to nurse you back to health?"

"Back off Big Brow."

"Get Lost Ino-Pig!"

"He's mine." Sakura pulled Abraham on his left arm.

"No, He's mine." Ino tugged back on his right arm. So it was like a little fight going on between two baby girls over a doll….HAHA, Abraham's a doll.

"At least they ain't paying attention to you anymore, Teme."

"You wish you can get that kind of attention, Dobe."

"What did you say?"

"Hm."

"Don't start ignoring me now." Naruto clutched his hand into a fist, the big vein popped out on the side of his head.

"Are you all right?" Shino went over to help Jessica get off the floor. He gently grabbed onto her hand and pulled her off the floor. "I hope you're not hurt that much."

"I'm fine. Just planning my revenge against those two. Want to join me?" Shino just ignored her question. Being a very quiet guy, he didn't talk much at all. But since he was the only logical guy there, he was the one who was going to do all the talking.

"Aren't you here to pick out an outfit for your academy lessons?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Well, that's the reason that all of us are here." Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura put the other four in a straight line; they went to go stand in front of them. "Tsunade has ordered us to be your student senseis during your training. Shannon, you get Sasuke."

"Perfect." Sasuke smirked at her.

'Why Lord? Why?' She forced a smile onto her face.

"Rachael, you get Naruto."

"We'll get along great, Believe it." Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"You know it." Rachael smiled and pumped her fist in the air too; giggling a little.

"Abraham, you get Ino and Sakura."

"Why do I get two? And why is it these crazy girls?"

"Hokage's orders." Shino put his hand up in the air, probably summoning some kind of bug. A bee came flying in, stopping right in the center of Shino's hand. "She did tell me that I could use whatever kind of force on you to make you accept."

"Ok Ok, you win."

"What's the matter kid? Can't stand a bee sting?" 

"_I'm allergic to bees. Thank you very much." _

"And last but..certinaly not least. Miss Jessica, you got me." For some reason, the way Shino was acting was causing Jessica to go blank. She never felt so weird around a guy. She was always the strongest one in the group and the most atheletic; so crushes never use to cross her mind. So she wasn't about to let it start now, No was was she going to fall for a guy.

"Now that we have our partners settled out, we better help with the outfits."

"OK!" Sakura and Ino grabbed onto Abraham and carried him off to…only God knows where. The last thing they heard from Abraham was either 'help' or 'jessica's gonna die'.

"Let's get going. We've got more training to do." Sasuke picked Shannon up into the air again and carried her off. All the way, she was trashing her legs and arms around.

"Put me down. I can walk just fine. Sasuke, you better not take me to a store that has lace on it." She yelled most of the way until she was out of sight.

"Come on Rachael, it's time to find you a nice outfit." Naruto grabbed onto her hand and started running away. She did nothing but smile, and attempted to keep up with his pace of running.

"We better get going. I'm paying for everything." Jessica noticed that Shino was keeping himself distant from her. But she tried not to let it bother her.

"Oh, that's all you had to say. Let's shop." Jessica went to run to a certain store she saw, until Shino put his hand up to stop her.

"Wait a minute." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Konoha headband. "Tsunade asked us to give you four a headband, the only condition is that you can't wear it on your head."

"I can figure out where to put it."

-----------------------------------

"Ok kids, calm down. We have four new students joining us today. But only for a short amount of time, hopefully." Iruka mumbled the last word, he placed the various papers onto his desk.

"I wonder if they're all boys?" Konohamaru whispered to his two friends.

To their surprise, instead of having kids their age, there were four teenagers that walked in.

All the little girls in the room squealed when they saw the boy. In their point of view, he was very tall and muscular. Not the bumpy bumpy kind of muscular, very lean kind of muscular.

The outfit that Sakura and Ino choose from Abraham had to be extremely revealing of his upper torso. He wore what look like a long black cloak. Nothing underneat it, and the arms to the cloack had been cut off, letting all the girls see his muscular arms. They also forced him to wear the headband around his neck, since he couldn't find anywhere else on his body to put it.

And he also wore long red cargo pants with various pockets on them. For footwear, Abraham stuck with the shoes he wore when he first go to the Naruto World, Black sneaks with white laces.

The little boys in the room didn't know who to look at: with three beautiful teenage girls in the room, it was hard.

The outfit that Naruto was a pink tank top with laces going down her arms. A black ruffled up skirt with shorts underneath was held up by her headband, she tied it around her waist.

She wore fish net stockings that went all the way down her leg. She also decided to stay with the shoes she came in, regular black sneakers. She let her hair stay loose, a single black band went across her head and through her hair, almost like the headband would.

Jessica wore a blue shirt that was a little loose, but still clung to her body pretty wore a black hoodie jacket, courtesy of Shino. She was able to tie her headband around her arm, tight enough to where it wouldn't fall, but not tight enough to where it would cut off her circulation.

Shino was able to find some black cargo pants to let her use from his own collections; some chains ran down on the sides of it. She wore her favorite light gray sneakers with black shoe laces and her hair was braided into two pigtails.

Sasuke decided to really go crazy with Shannon's outfit. He bought her a purple shirt that only came down to the middle of her stomach. The top of the shirt had black strings that went from right to left where her breast where. It was like the back of a corset dress, except this was in the front.

She wore light blue pants with various pockets clung to her body tightly. Sasuke didn't want her to put her headband anywhere to where it would cover her outfit, so he tied it onto the side of her pants, it was dangling off on the side.

Her shoes were black sneakers with purple laces and she had her hair free in the back. In the front, Sasuke made her tie it up into two pigtails. Since her hair is so long though, it looked rather nice than weird.

"What…On…Oh heavens no." Iruka smashed his head onto his desk, his fist hitting it afterwards.

"Whoa, I never realized how much I love older women." He heard Konohamaru say.

"I feel like an idiot." Shannon covered the top part of her body with her arms.

"If only I could have down a jutsu like Tsunade wanted, now we're stuck here." Abraham attempted to close the cloak, no such luck though. He look to see that Sakura and Ino had cut off all the buttons to it.

"Well kid, at least you have a lot of fans." 

* * *

**That's the chapter. I hope it came out really good. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. My friends own themselves. or do that? (evil laughter) **

**Took a while. But when I went to give this to Jessica, I couldn't find her! SHE WAS SICK! AH! **

**

* * *

**

After the whole introductions were over, Iruka assigned the small group their seats; in the way back. Shannon and Abraham sighed as they walked up the steps, once again covering their exposed skins; Jessica and Rachael had nothing to worry about whatsoever.

All the little kids in the room couldn't remove their eyes from the teens. They went as far as to turn around in their seats to continue watching them.

"I feel like a piece of meat" Shannon sat in her seat and placed her head down onto the table. Abraham sat next to her, followed by Jessica and then Rachael. All the supplies they would need for the class were already in front of them: Paper, pen with an ink bottle to the right, and some white-out.

"I didn't know white-out exist in this world." Rachael picked up the little container and examined it to see if it was real. "So awesome."

They hushed into silence as Iruka began the lesson; they little kids in front of them were having a hard time concentrating. Hey, when you have hot teens sitting behind you, it can be pretty difficult. Shannon hid her face behind Abraham's back, embarrassed on how revealing she was being.

"I'm gonna kill Sasuke in the middle of the night. Nobody would miss him, would they?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna murder Sakura and Ino for cutting off the stupid buttons." Abraham rubbed together to get them warmed up, when he was sure of the temperature they were, he placed them to his chest. "Aw, I feel the warmth."

Meanwhile, Jessica and Rachael were passing notes to each other. They were trying to not get caught.

-So what happened between you and Shino?-

-Nothing happened. He's too secluded.-

-Are you serious? I figured he was gonna hit on you.-

-WHAT IN THE WORLD?! Why you say that?-

-Because…-

-I need a reason.-

-Just because. He had the whole 'she's cute' vibe going on.-

"What are we doing back here?" They looked up to see Iruka standing right next to them; he reached for the piece of paper they kept passing back and forth. "Should I read this out loud?"

"Uh…no. Because…it's not appropriate for little children's ears." Jessica stood up from her seat and tried to snatch the paper away from Iruka.

"She and the other cute girl must have been writing about how hot I am." She heard Konohamaru whisper to the student sitting next to him.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE HAVING THOSE THOUGHTS IN YOUR HEAD!" she picked up her ink bottle and threw it at him, the ink spilling everywhere as it flew in the air.

"Konohamaru, look out." One of the small girls yelled out at him.

"What?" He turned around.

SPLAT

The ink bottle hit him square in the face, the bottle falling onto his lap. The ink itself was all over his face and the top of his hair. Somehow, only little drips of it got onto his shirt and pants.

"Jessica, I need to talk with you during the lunch." Iruka crumbled up the paper.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Abraham taunted her. Iruka went back to the lesson, explaining various things on the board. When he asked the class to what the answer was to one of the questions, Abraham raised his hand high up in the air.

"Yes Abraham?"

"I'm cold. Anybody got an extra shirt?"

---------------------------------------------

"So what did Iruka-sensei talk to you about?" The small gang sat outside near a tree with a swing hanging from a branch. Abraham leaned against the tree, sleeping off a little frustration. Shannon sat on the swing, slightly swaying back and forth. Rachael just sat on the floor, Indian style.

"I didn't really listen. Something about not throwing ink bottles at little kids. And also not to pass notes in class, that's about it." Jessica crashed onto the floor. "Abraham, wake up."

"Hey, if you spent half of the class warming up your hands so that you could warm up your chest, you'd be tired too." He mumbled in his sleep. "I'm buying a shirt after we get out of here."

"No, you're not." Two high pitched voices came out from behind the tree.

"Please tell me those aren't what I think they are."

"Uh…one of them has pink hair and the other is blonde. SO yeah."

"See ya." Abraham stood up as fast as he could and sprinted into the school, almost running over a few kids in the process.

"WAIT FOR US!" Ino and Sakura took off after him, both of them holding onto what looked like a bento box wrapped in some kind of cloth.

Jessica started rolling around on the floor, clutching onto her stomach while laughing. Now if only she had some food, it'd be dinner and a show.

"Here, Jessica, I save some sour straws for you." Shannon held out a handful of blue sour punch straws, Jessica's absolute favorite.

"YOU'RE MY HERO!" Jessica grabbed onto the straws and started to slowly stuff them into her mouth. She wanted to savor the sourness and stickiness of the straws.

"Should we go help Abraham? He seemed to be having a hard time." Rachael and Jessica looked up at Shannon as if she was crazy...Ok, so yeah, she is crazy. But offering Abraham help, it wasn't in any of their logic.

"Nope." They went back to what they were doing; ignoring the yelled they were hearing from Abraham.

------------------------------------------------

He ran as fast as he could, away from the two crazy girls that wanted him to eat their home-made lunches. Hiding in the classrooms wasn't helping him much at all.

"WHEN WILL YOU TOW GET IT IN YOUR HEAD?! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" he turned around to see if they were still chasing him. There was no sign of the two girls, so he figured he was safe.

"Hey kid, turn around." 

"_Why?" _

BUMP

Abraham came in contact with another body. The force wasn't enough to knock him down, but it was enough to knock the other person down. He heard a soft 'ouch' come from the person on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I was being chased by these two crazy fan-girls and I didn't see where I was going." He reached his out for the person on the floor to grab onto.

"No, I...it's uh, my fault." Abraham recognized the girl as Hinata, his favorite female character in the show. "I…I…I'm very sorry." She stuttered.

Once she was completely up, she dusted her clothes off of any kind of dust; she took that chance to look up at Abraham's face.

"Kid, that girl is fine." 

"_Hey, don't say stuff like that. I don't think those thoughts." _

"That's a lie. You've been thinking very bad thoughts from the books." 

"_Whose fault is that?" _

"Just shut up and look at the hottie." 

"Um...are you...Abraham?"

"Yup. You must have heard of me from those two crazy girls."

""Well, um...N...not just from them."

"Huh?"

"Rumors…the...there are uh...rumors going around Konoha about a…um…guy that's cuter than Sasuke Uchiha."

"And those rumors are about me?" She nodded her head. "Oh dang it. THAT'S IT. I'M COMPLAINING TO TSUNADE! After I buy a shirt, of course."

"Huh?"

"Sakura and Ino had to pick out my battle outfit and this happened." The school bell rang; it was time to go back to class. "Well, I'll talk to you later." He waved at her and turned the other way, now was the difficult part, finding the classroom again. Last time, it was Jessica who found it.

"Oh…um…Ok." Hinata brought her hands up to her cheeks and felt the heat from the, she was blushing like a red tomato. Not only had she talked to the now proclaimed cutest boy in all of Konoha, but she saw him without a shirt too.

-------------------------------------------------

"I've sent the other students home so that I could have some personal training time with you four." The classroom seats were all empty, no signs of little children. THANK GOD! "The first thing we're gonna work on is getting slight control of your chakra."

"So simple, you could do this in your sleep kid." 

"_Oh, if it's so simple, why didn't you help me at Tsunade's office?" _

"I didn't want to." 

"_WHAT?!" _

"Since you are beginners, you need to clear your minds of all thoughts."

"That's gonna be hard, since we all have such strong and wild imaginations."

"Shannon, it's time to be serious."

"I am being serious. You guys know I have an untamable imagination."

"Jessica, Shannon, stop fighting and let's start. I want to get out of here."

"What's the hurry? Do you have a date?"

"No."

"Must be with Naruto."

"I DON'T HAVE A DATE!" Iruka cleared his throat to get the attention of the girls.

"Let's begin. All of you close your eyes and empty your minds." They all took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Emptying everything inside their heads. The breathing patterns became un-even as Iruka saw the bright chakras emit from behind them.

"That was fast." He starred at the bright pink, purple, and blue chakra. The last chakra, though, sent some fear down his body. Abraham's wasn't bright at all, it was black.

The chakra started to wave around the room like crazy, knocking over a few things and breaking some of the windows inside the room.

Iruka went over to Rachael first and shook her slightly, her eyes opened and the chakra behind her disappeared.

He did the same to Jessica and Shannon, having no problems with waking them up.

"Abraham…" Iruka place his hand on Abraham's arm, the slightest touch, though, caused his body to fall limp to the floor. The girls circled around him, shouting out his name. He wouldn't open his eyes. Inside his mind, he was having a conversation with Goruki.

"_Why am I feeling pain?" _

"I'm merging permanently with not only your mind, but your soul and spirit." 

"_I thought you already did." _

"No, I was getting accustomed in here. I didn't merge. You could have gotten rid of me at any point, you know that right?"

"_You never told me that." _

"Didn't have the time. Now shut up." 

Iruka didn't know what to do, the last time he had seen something like this was with Naruto.

"Watch over him. I'll go get the Hokage." He disappeared in a poor of smoke; the black aura around Abraham now engulfed him fully. Nothing but a ball of blackness was there. Soon, they heard a loud piercing scream.

The black ball disintegrated, revealing a worn-out, completely drained Abraham. His body crashed onto the floor with great force, the floor cracked from the pressure.

---------------------------------------------------

The hospital seemed to be a place that Abraham was going to get used to; here he is, once again, with Tsunade looking over him.

Deep cuts and bruises now decorate his chest, giving the impression that he had been in a war. He was, against Goruki, and from the look of it, he lost.

"What's going on with him?" Kakashi stepped into the hospital room and look-over the kid he was suppose to be taking care of.

"According to the research I've done…Don't give me that look. Yes, I do research." Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. "It seems that Goruki has fully taken over Abraham's body."

"In other words..."

"Like Naruto. Now whenever he expresses anger, the demon will come out fully."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"I'm switching him and Rachael's student senseis. That simple."

"A demon training another demon."

"Precisely, maybe Naruto will be able to show him how to have control over his own demon chakra." Tsunade and Kakashi left the room and headed to the waiting room. When they got there, they saw Sakura and Ino bickering with Jessica.

"YOU HURT HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Why would I hurt Abraham for no reason? I need reasons to do those things."

"DON'T LIE TO US!"

"I don't like to lie."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! ABRAHAM'S IN THERE, POSSIBLY TAKING HIS LAST BREATHS!"

"You two really are drama queens."

"WHAT?!"

"Stop yelling in unison. Stop yelling, period. You're making my ear drums bleed." Jessica covered her ears.

"Sakura, Ino, stop all of this nonsense. I need to address everybody on this matter." Jessica moved closer to her two friends, giving herself some distance away from those two crazy chicks.

"Is he going to get better?"

"Yes, he will. There's no objection to that; it's about the demon."

"The Lion he's always crying about?"

"ABRAHAM DOESN'T CRY!"

"Ok, seriously, can we get rid of these two? They're driving me crazy. And when I'm crazy, I can't be held responsible for any of my actions." She sent a death glare over to the two now cowering behind Kakashi girls, quite pleased that they were intimidated by her.

"Getting back to my point. Rachael, I'm sorry but I'm switching you and Abraham around. Your instructors are now Sakura and Ino. Abraham's will be Naruto."

* * *

**So the instructors are switched. How will Rachael and Abraham react to this? Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own me and my friends. lol, yes, i own them.**

**Thankies to those who read this story and review it. **

* * *

'Why did she dismiss me? Me of all people. After all, I'm the oldest. So that means that I am also the smartest. So why did she want Jessica and Shannon but not me? Jeez. Now all I'm doing is watching a sleeping body….no wait, he's awake now. Abraham's okay. Oh crud, what's he doing? Abraham, don't take that out…ABRAHAM! OH shoot, now there's a fountain of blood coming out of his arm."

---------------------------------------------

"Do you two understand it? If the beast gets too out of hand, I have to rely on you two to take on some of that power." Tsunade looked at the group in front of her. She had decided to dismiss Rachael and keep the other two girls there.

Behind the two girls were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi. All the kids were truly shocked when they just heard the powers of Goruki. So many questions flooded their heads but they decided to save those for later.

"Tsunade, why are you telling me this? Surely, I'm the weakest of the group. Isn't Rachael stronger than me?"

"She is, Shannon. But there's a reason why you and Jessica were chosen for this. Abraham seems to be scared to death of Jessica, for reasons unknown. If he ever made her angry, she would probably kill him. You…well…. he isn't scared of you at all. He does hold a small fear for Rachael, so she should be able to keep him in line, without killing him."

"Oh gee, thanks a lot." Shannon crossed her arms over her chest and looked in some random direction, pouting as well.

"Hey, if Goruki is upset with Kyuubi, then should I really be the one training him?" Naruto came out from his spot, time for him to speak.

"There is the danger of the two fighting their battle. Maybe you should re-think this through, Hokage-sama." She looked over at Kakashi, just a while ago he was supposedly supporting her decision, and now he was….he's Kakashi. What else could she expect?

"I've thought about the dangers and already have a plan if it ever occurs, but Abraham needs to learn. So of course we would choose the only other person who has a demon inside of him."

"Crud."

"Lady Tsunade, is Abraham going to die?"

'OH man, not these two yelping again.' Jessica quickly covered her ears to block out the two voices that were getting ready to complain.

"Abraham can't die. There's no way he can."

"He's so young and handsome."

"Dang, you two are so blunt, no wonder you've never had a boyfriend."

"What?!" Shannon stood calmly while Sakura and Ino went to her sides, glaring hate waves at her. "We've had boyfriends." They said a little too quickly.

"Really? Then how come you're trying so hard to get attention?" Jessica decided to jump in. "Only those who are desperate would try so hard. But guess what? I've known Abraham for a long time, and he's not into chicks like you, so give up."

"Can we stop this right now? I know we all still aren't the best of friends, but we need to work together. Because…." 'I can't tell them yet. Too early.'

"Because what?"

"Nothing. Go to your friend now." Tsunade grabbed onto Kakashi's hand and pulled him with her.

"OH, I'm curious now. I must know. TSUNADE, COME BACK!" Shannon got ready to run after the two adults. Before she could start, Rachael stepped in front of her.

"Where have you been? You and Jessica left me all alone in a room with a traitor. I refuse to be in there by myself."

"Yeah yeah, let's go see him."

---------------------------------------

"I'm always forgetting how strong your grip is." Kakashi leaned up against the door frame of where he and Tsunade were. She had to find a quiet secluded place quickly so she chooses a broom closest.

"Kakashi, I've gotten reports from my teams of ANBU that ninja from the Sound Village are heading over here." She blurted out so suddenly, causing Kakashi's heart to slightly jump from surprise.

"What? Why? The chunin exams and everything are over, they failed in destroying the village, there's nothing here that they want."

"Yes there is. The potion, the one that the kids are carrying inside of them. Orochimaru wants that."

"Don't panic."

"Who says I'm panicking? Does it look like I'm panicking?" Well, she did have sweat coming down from everywhere; her hair seemed to be sticking out in random places because she was roughly grabbing onto it; and her legs appeared to be shaking slightly.

"No." Kakashi decided to keep his mouth shut, he didn't know what Tsunade would do if he told her the truth. And he didn't want to find out. "How close are they?"

"Pretty close. They might be right outside the hospital. I want you to make sure that those three girls don't leave the building."

"Can do." Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a very hyper Shannon.

"HI GUYS, WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME CANDY! BYE!" She slammed the door quickly before Tsunade or Kakashi could say anything.

"Did that just really happen?"

"Yes. KAKASHI, GO RUN!"

----------------------------------------------

"We leave for a few seconds and you let Abraham pull the stupid IVs out of his arm. Geez, we're not leaving you on guard duty anymore."

"I guess saying sorry for the 30th time isn't going to change anything, huh?'

"You got that right. As punishment, you're treating us all to candy."

"Great, I'm gonna go broke."

"You're fault." Shannon sang as she jumped onto Rachael's back. "And don't go cheap on me. I want one of those big lollipops like the one I got at Disneyland last year."

"You'll get what I get you."

"Yes ma'am." Shannon went to hide behind Jessica from the terror known as Rachael. The three walked in silence for another ten seconds before they sensed a presence around them. Jessica and Rachael glanced over at each other quickly before looking at Shannon's reaction. Shannon just shook her head.

That meant to ignore the sense for a while and wait for the first move. Sure enough, a body appeared behind them and scooped them up into his arms before disappearing from their spot in the middle of the village.

----------------------------------------------------

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, RAPE. ANY OTHER WORDS THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS KIND OF TREATMENT!"

"These are the ones?"

"You gotta be freaking kidding me."

"Hey guys, calm down now."

"It doesn't matter. We are under the orders of Orochimaru-sama and must complete the task."

"I don't mind holding them all day. They're very cute."

'Oh crud, I know who these guys are.' Jessica looked up at the captor. It was Kidomaru from the Sound Five. Where were the others though?

Shannon screamed as the other four appeared out of nowhere. Tayuya stood next to Sakon with a frown on her face. Sakon didn't really care; he just wanted to get back to the base already.

Jirobo starred at the girls, a little shocked that it was them that Orochimaru needed.

Kimimaro stood in front of them, his bone sword (AN I don't know if it has a real name. JESSICA, HELP ME!) pointing at Jessica's neck, since she was the one in the middle. "State your names."

"Boy, you better get that thing out of my face." Jessica threatened him. Rachael and Shannon bit onto Kidomaru's hands to make him release them. He did so.

"Ouch, sharp teeth." He went to stand next to Kimimaro, rubbing his hands that got bite.

"What do you want with us?" The three stood their ground, well, only two did. Shannon was debating to scream and run or just stand behind the other two. They didn't give her enough time to make a decision.

"How come you get to talk?" Jessica questioned Rachael.

"Cause I'm the oldest."

"But you're also the shortest."

"HEY!"

"Well, it's true."

"Jessica, you know that's a sore subject." Shannon stood in the middle trying to break the two from throwing fist or ninjutsu.

"So?"

"Watch it kid."

"Oh no, I'm not a kid."

"You're the youngest."

"But Shannon's more childlike than me."

"Only because I'm a child at heart."

The Sound Five continued to look onto the weird argument. It was then that Jessica thought of a plan to help them get away.

"Why are we arguing over each other? They're worse than us." She went up to the Kimimaro first. "I mean, look at him. He's all Skin and bones, literally." She poked at one of the ribs sticking out.

"True." Rachael went to Kidomaru. "And who on earth actually has this many arms?"

"What about the guy with two heads?" Sakon looked at Shannon curiously as she looked at Ukon's sleeping head on his neck. "Whoa, I actually see veins in it."

"Stop buying time." Tayuya decided to yell out.

"SHUT UP DARK PINK HAIR!" the girls yelled before running in the direction of the village. The group was shocked to have seen someone brave enough to yell at Tayuya. Her reaction wasn't at all friendly; she had the little vein sticking out on the side of her head. Her fist was clenched by her side and shaking vigorously.

"Those….little….I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"They just got away."

"We can catch up to them with no sweat. Come on, let's go already."

"No. we'll wait and study them to see how strong they might be. Obviously, you're smart enough to fool Tayuya."

"HEY!"

---------------------------------------------------

"You should have seen it Abraham. We fooled the Sound Five good."

"That's hard for me to believe from what I'm seeing right now." Abraham starred at the three girls, each of them holding a bag of candy in their hands. Jessica and Rachael had the little tootsie pop lollipops in their mouths, making it look like they were smoking. While Shannon was holding onto a lollipop that was bigger than her head.

"Hey, don't judge us cause of Shannon's stupidity."

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Yes, you are." Abraham reached for the IVs once again to pull them out; he hated how uncomfortable they felt.

"NO!" the three girls jumped onto him, with the lollipops still in their mouths, and squashed him under their bodies. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Goruki is telling me to."

"Don't blame it on me kid." 

"You're lying Abraham."

"I will tie your hands to the bottom of the mattress, I'm not kidding." Abraham froze at Jessica's loud voice. 'Wow, Tsunade was right. He is scared of me.'

Outside the room, Naruto and Sasuke stood across the door, both of them deep in thought.

"So dobe, you ready to train him?"

"Not sure, teme. After hearing he holds another demon inside of him, I've been feeling a little uneasy about it. Maybe I should just tell Tsunade I have a life threatening disease and just not do it."

"That won't work." Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and the girls stepped out, shaking the candy in the air. They were also yelling in unison, "YOU WON'T GET ANY."

"Well, prepare yourself, we start tomorrow."

* * *

**Yup, the Sound Five has come. now what will happen? even i don't know. thanks for reading please leave a review on your way out. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto at all. just my friends and the plot are what I own. **

**I had originally uplaoded this chapter until I realized a mistake. I deleted the chapter and did it all over. Enjoy**

* * *

"How long do I have to stay?" Abraham asked Shizune.

"Until tomorrow morning." She answered him back while sticking the IV back into his air. He winced from the small prick of the needle.

"I heard that if you had kept the stupid IV in, you would have been out right now." Jessica mocked him from the other side of the room, the side with the door. Just incase if he decided to jump up and attack her.

"Really? Dang it." Abraham slammed his fist onto the mattress he was sitting on. "Hey, how come Rachael and Shannon aren't in here?"

"Naruto wanted to walk Rachael home and Sasuke forcefully took Shannon. If he keeps doing this, I'm gonna kill him."

"Can I record it?" All inside the room shared a small chuckle, even Shizune. Abraham looked at her with a questionable look. "Ok, that was weird. I thought you liked Sasuke."

"Just because he's a respectful ninja of the village doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Amen to that." Jessica leaned outside the door even more. "I'm heading out. By the way, we are all meeting at the ramen stand in the morning before training."

"Eating ramen for breakfast? It's a dream come true." Abraham threw his hands in the air with happiness. "I can finally eat ramen in the morning and my mom won't be able to stop me."

"I better leave before he starts singing about ramen. See ya tomorrow morning." She waved good-bye as she walked out the room.

She started walking down the hall to where the exit was, the whole time thinking of the training she was going to go through. What were the lessons she was going to learn? How to walk up a tree or how to walk on water? No, those were a little too advance for her. Many she's gonna learn how to get the shadow clone jutsu down first.

Jessica was finally at the exit of the hospital, excited to finally get out. Hospitals always did give her the creeps, she just choose not to let it show.

"Need an escort?" She turned to her right to see Kakashi standing there, with his book in one hand and the other one holding the door open for her.

"I thought you left already. Unless, are you an enemy that's disguised as Kakashi so that you can kidnap me?" She hopped away from him.

"No." He replied lazily, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Yeah, you're not. If you were an enemy, you would have defended yourself to the extreme and you would have put down that perverted book. Which reminds me, Thanks to you, Abraham is addicted to that series." Kakashi slightly pushed Jessica out the door and followed after her.

"Kid's got good taste."

"I don't want him turning into a pervert like you."

"I'm not a pervert. Perverts flirt with people. You don't see me flirting with you."

"You're a silent pervert. You flirt with people in your head." That was the most they made of their conversation. The rest of the way to Iruka's home was silent, except for the few murmers and whispers they got from the villagers.

Jessica began to think everybody was crazy, they kept saying that she and Kakashi were an item. Just because he was walking next to her didn't make her his girlfriend. She was holding back the urge to just attack Kakashi right there, just to prove a small point that everyone would remember.

But she decided against it. Besides, she was too tired. She just wanted to get to Iruka's house, eat something, and go to sleep; and probably devise a plan to kill Kakashi. But then Shannon would devise a plan to kill her.

'Oh, I don't want that. Not ready to die yet, especially not by Shannon's hands. I wonder if she's even capable of killing.'

"Hey, we're here." Kakashi's voice knocked her out of her mind.

"Oh, Kay, Bye." She took out the extra key Iruka had given her out of her pocket and placed it inside the key hole. Kakashi stayed to make sure she actually got inside without any problems. Once the door was fully open, he turned and started walking away.

"By the way, you're not my type." Was the last thing he said to her.

----------------------------------------------------

"What's taking Jessica so long? Wasn't she at the hospital with you? Why didn't she walk home with you? By the way, why was Naruto with you when you got here?" Iruka paced back and forth inside the kitchen, while questioning Rachael, who was sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Let me answer those in order: I don't know. Yes she was. I don't know again. And he was just walking me home. Nothing happened. Although I wish something did." She was sure to whisper the very last part. The part where she wished Naruto had done something.

"That stupid pervert. Why would I want to know if I'm his type or not? He's got a big ego." The sound of Iruka and Rachael talking blocked out the noise of the door opening, so they didn't know Jessica was home until now.

"There you are." Jessica gave a small wave to Iruka before joining Rachael on the table.

"Get me something to eat."

"I'm not your servant. Shouldn't the oldest tell the youngest to get the oldest something to eat?"

"You're being smart. Don't do that." Jessica let her head fall flat on the table.

"I see you two have something to talk about. I'm going to sleep now, since I don't have to worry about two teenage girls being out late at night." Iruka rubbed his forehead with his hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"So who has a big ego? Sasuke? We know that already." Rachael got up from the chair and went into the cabinet that was above the stove. She opened it and took out two cups of Instant Ramen, one was chicken and the other beef.

"No, Kakashi has the ego. And I want the beef one."

"I know. I've known since the beginning of the series when I first saw him. And no, I get the beef one."

--------------------------------------------

Back at the Uchiha manor, Shannon was the one up on the roof, looking up at the sky. She was excited about the training; at the same time, she was scared for her life. Uchihas are very touch, who knows what kind of training they put you through.

"Come down here." She heard Sasuke's voice echo out.

"You come up here." She yelled back. "I'm mad at you."

"Hn. You're almost as sensitive as Sakura."

Shannon squeezed her eyes shut and gathered up as much air as she can in her lungs. She yelled out "I AM NOT!"

"You don't have to yell in my face." Shannon opened her eyes to see that Sasuke was looking straight in the face. He was standing straight up, had his hands on his hips, and was bent down at the waist.

"If you hadn't pulled me out of the hospital, then I wouldn't be yelling in your face. And you know what else, I'm hungry." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Here." Sasuke put a small plate on her lap that had three onigiris on it.

"Ok, this is so Out of character for you. What did you put in these?" Shannon picked up an onigiri and started to inspect it carefully. She turned it in every angle that was possible.

"Just eat it already." Sasuke took a seat next to her, his eyes still eyeing the plate on her lap.

"Ok ok, Mr. Pushy." Shannon brought the onigiri to her mouth and took a small bite of it. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sasuke's heart nearly jumped out of his chest from the sudden yell Shannon let out; but because he's an Uchiha, he can't show it.

Shannon dropped the onigiri, letting it fall onto the plate with the others. She then grasped onto her chest with her right hand and bent her body over, all the way down to her knees.

"Sasuke….why???" She fell onto her side and started to roll down the roof. Sasuke stood up quickly and rushed to the edge of the roof. He stood ready to catch her, his arms were wide open and his knees were bent slightly.

"FOOLED YA!" Shannon suddenly stopped from her rolling and sat up in a cross-legged position. She smiled at him. "That was funny. The onigiri was good. Now please excuse me so I can run and hide in my room before you lock the door."

"You'.." If anybody ever said that nobody could ever make an Uchiha so mad that he pauses between each word and let's out a deathly growl at the end, they are wrong. Because this girl just did all that and possibly more.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" She squeaked out.

"You will be….tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Abraham was still singing about ramen. Goruki was now getting very irritated with it, especially since Abraham was singing it off-key.

"RAMEN IS SOFT AND STRINGY, IT'S NEVER CLINGY. RAMEN IS SO GOOD, SING IT WITH ME DUDE!"

"Will you stop singing that weird song? It makes no sense." 

"_It doesn't have to make sense. It's ramen."_ Abraham went back to singing the song; it was amazing that he hasn't heard any complaints from his neighbors.

"My ears." Goruki covered his ears with his paws. 

"_Hey, how come it's taking forever for me to heal? In the series, Kyuubi heals Naurto in a matter of minutes." _

"Oh, I can do that too. I was gonna start healing you, but then you pulled out the IV and things got interesting." 

"_Everything is getting changed cause of the stupid IV. Can we just leave that subject out?" _

"Nope." Abraham groaned. He lost his singing mood now. "So Orochimaru is after your friends?" 

"_How do you know who Orochimaru is?" _

"I don't. I figure you'd tell me." Abraham once again groaned. It was like he was talking to a five year old.

"_Orochimaru is a creepy snake dude that was once a Konoha ninja. He was declined the position of Hokage so he left the village for more power. He resides in the Sound Village." _

"Interesting." 

"_He's very tall and very pale. Has long black hair, yellow snake-like eyes. He can make a sword come out of his mouth. And he takes like thisssssssssss."_ Abraham held out the last 's' for emphasis and even made his voice get slightly lower.

"Eh…doesn't bother me." Goruki was a little disappointed after hearing the description of Orochimaru. He found no need to ask anymore questions.

"_Yeah? Well this will. Shannon has a crush on that guy." _

"The child-like one?" Ok, Goruki was interested again.

"_Yup. Can you believe that? She's so innocent and cute. He's evil and not cute." _

"Don't worry. It's nothing more than a mere puppy crush. She'll be over him before you know it. Now let's go to sleep. You need to be ready for tomorrow morning." Goruki crossed his paws over one another and laid his head on top of them. He closed his eyes and got ready to go to sleep until…

"RAMEN IS SOFT AND STRINGY, IT'S NEVER CLINGY. RAMEN IS GOOD, SING IT WITH ME DUDE!" Abraham started to sing again.

"I'm gonna make you damage your vocal cords for good so that you'll never sing another note in your life if you don't shut up right now!" 

Abraham quickly stopped his singing, letting Goruki purr himself off to sleep. Abraham looked up at the ceiling, tomorrow he had to learn. He just had to. Him and his friends were in danger, and he wasn't about to let them get taken down.

"I'm gonna get stronger."

-----------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

Shizune knocked on Abraham's door to see if it was ok for her to walk in.

"Ready Shizune, come on in." Abraham's voice yelled from inside the room. Shizune opened the door; she was holding Abraham's battling clothes.

"I was good. Look, the IV is still inside my arm." Abraham lifted his arm to show the proof, but right as he did that, the IV fell out again. "No no no, I refuse to stay in here one more day. I refuse it."

"Calm down, you're not pouring a fountain of blood, so it's all good. Besides, your three friends are here to pick you up."

Shizune did all she needed to do to get Abraham discharged from the hospital. He quickly changed into his battle clothes and ran out of the room before Shizune could yell anything at him.

"FREEDOM!" He yelled as he was running down the hall. He waved his hands wildly in the air. He spotted the girls waiting at the entrance, in all their battling clothes glory. "Guys, let's go. The ramen will get cold."

"ABRAHAM!" Shannon suddenly dropped down onto her stomach and grabbed onto his legs, in a very tight grip. "Sasuke is so mean. He's gonna do something scary to me, I just know it. You got to help me. You're the guy of the group."

"Shannon, what are you doing on the floor?" She gasped at his question, the whole time he had been thinking of ramen and didn't even hear a word she said. She pouted when she let his legs go. "Come on."

"JESSICA!" Shannon then threw herself around Jessica, who just rolled her eyes. "Will you help me?"

"Too early to do so." She and Rachael started walking behind Abraham, he held the door open for them. And yes, Jessica was still dragging Shannon along the dirty floor and soon, the dirt. "You baby, just fight back."

"Do I look capable of fighting a shinobi who is part of the Uchiha clan that got killed? No, I don't." She finally removed herself from Jessica's leg and walked beside her.

The four walked in silence until they got to the ramen stand, the other ninjas-excluding Shino- were there.

"Finally, took you guys forever. Let's eat." Naruto took his seat right in the middle. Rachael took a seat on the seat to his right. Next to her sat Abraham. Ino and Sakura started to fight on who would get the last seat next to him.

While on the other side, Jessica sat on the seat on Naruto's left. Shannon would have taken the next, if it weren't for Sasuke grabbing onto her arm.

"I'm sitting there. Either Sakura or Ino is going to sit on the last seat and I'm not sitting next to them."

"I don't wanna sit next to them either. I'll rock, paper, scissor you for that seat."

"I have a better idea." Jessica's voice came from behind them. In a swift movement, she kicked the back of Sasuke's leg, causing him to sort of collapse. "Hurry Shannon." Shannon jumped onto the seat and swung herself around in it.

"Yay, I got it. Haha. Thanks Jessica."

"No prob, I didn't want him next to me anyway." Sasuke growled and took the next available seat next to Shannon and saw Ino walk over to the last seat; Sakura had won the battle.

"Yes, I finally get to eat some real ramen. I want the beef ramen with barbequed pork, an egg, some vegetable, and and and…..anything else you can fit in the bowl without it overflowing."

"And I thought Shannon had the big stomach." Rachael whispered over to Naruto.

"Hey, Just because I'm on the other side doesn't mean I can't hear you. Jessica, make people stop being mean."

"No, it's too much fun. Just order your ramen and be happy."

------------------------------------------------

The group began to walk towards the training grounds, except Jessica; when the group wasn't looking, she snuck off on her own. She wasn't ready to begin; it was too early in the morning.

Shannon was incredible nervous. Sasuke was going to get his revenge on her in the training, she just knew it.

Rachael was annoyed, mostly because Sakura and Ino wouldn't shut up about how cute Abraham was. She didn't like hearing about how 'cute' her friends were.

"_I'm finally gonna be able to control you."_ Abraham bragged to Goruki.

"Control me? I'm the lion, I can't be controlled." 

"_Just watch." _

"Why the sudden boast in confidence?" 

"_No reason." _

"Oh really? I'll find out the reason." 

"_No you won't." _

"I live inside of your mind. I can find out anything. Oh joy, you brought the book I told you to get." 

"_Yeah, the first book of Icha Icha Paradise. It's inside my shirt." _Abraham patted a certain area of his shirt that was well hidden. It was above his hip, the cloak covering it.

The group finally reached the training area; the first thing they saw was Shino, leaning against a tree trunk. In silence, he analyzed who was present.

'Ok, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto are here. So are Abraham, Shannon, Rachael, and….Jessica's missing. Great, the one I have to train decides to disappear.'

"Morning Shino. You look all dark and gloomy this morning." Shannon yelled out.

"Where's the other girl?" He asked the group. Rachael and Shannon took a quick look at each other before saying in unison.

"She ran away." They answered. He sighed to their response.

"I have to go find her. You guys start your training. Nobody leaves this area until I come back." A crowd of bugs surrounded in and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

"Jessica's in trouble. She's gonna get it." Shannon began to tease her friend that was not there.

"You are too. We're separating from this group because Naruto will just keep you down from your potential."

Rachael looked over at the Uchiha. "You saying that the girl who does puppy dog faces to get lollipops actually has potential? Wow."

"Rachael, you're so mean. Sadness takes over my body…..Ok now it's gone. Bye bye." Shannon started to run away from the group. For a minute there, Sasuke thought she was running towards another training ground but saw that she was running the opposite direction.

"Wrong way." He yelled out to her.

"I know. I just don't wanna train with you. So you got to catch me or find me." She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to run away.

"I'm gonna kill her. I hope you won't miss her." He indicated towards Rachael.

"No worries do as you please. As long as it doesn't contain rape." Rachael noticed a slight redness in Sasuke's face, but nobody else saw it. "OH NO, YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING THAT." She yelled out in anger and jumped onto him. In a flash, she started punching him; or rather, she attempted to punch him, he blocked every single punch with just one hand.

"I wasn't thinking it. I wear a sweater in the freakin summer. So I'm hot." He pushed her off him with ease. After he did that, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're just lucky Jessica didn't hear that, she would have hunted you down and made sure you were buried underground. Even if you weren't dead." Everybody looked at Rachael as if she were crazy. And they were thinking that too.

"Whatever. Naruto, teach her taijutsu. She's really strong in that area." Sasuke departed from everybody to find where Shannon went; but not before leaving Naruto with a smirk.

"Quit teasing me Teme. You know Rachael's not my student anymore." Naruto growled.

Abraham was just standing there, not really listening to the whole conversation. That was good; he wasn't able to see Ino and Sakura practically drooling over him. He snapped out of it when he heard Naruto call his name.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Abraham put his hands high up in the air and waved them around. "GORUKI MADE ME DO IT."

"Once again, I get blamed for something I didn't do." Goruki hit his head with his paw and sighed.

"Let's go. We're going to an open-field. More open than this." Naruto jumped up into the trees and waited for Abraham to join him.

"Uh…yeah, I couldn't even get on the boys' volleyball team at my school cause I couldn't jump high enough. And now you want me to jump higher than volleyball net. You're crazy."

"Fine." Naruto jumped right back down. "We'll walk." Naruto started to stomp away with Abraham a few inches behind him. The three remaining girls watched them walk away when suddenly, Ino screamed out.

"We're gonna get in trouble. Shino told us not to leave until he got back."

"Who cares? Train me already. Naruto says I have a future in taijutsu. Awesome." Rachael stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for her 'teachers' to begin teaching her.

Unlucky for her, they don't know how to teach.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica crouched down as far as she could go inside a bush right by the Konoha Academy. In her hands was her drawing book that she had bought when she and Rachael took Iruka shopping for their room.

She pulled out the pencil that came with the drawing book and started drawing herself pictures of her friends, in different scenarios. She first drew a picture of Abraham hanging upside-down on a tree with Shannon aiming a water hose at him. Rachael was the one turning the fire hydrant for the water. Before Jessica got a chance to draw herself, a bug came up and flew onto the page.

"Oh, Hi little guy, where'd you come from?" She asked it in a sweet voice.

"From me." She heard a voice come from above her. She gulped as she looked up and to her shocking surprise, she saw Shino looking right down at her. Since he never takes off his signature sunglasses and his collar covered the bottom half of his face, she couldn't see what his expression was.

"You found me." She closed her book and placed her pencil back inside of it. She stood up to her full height and brushed the leaves and dirt off her butt. "I thought for sure you wouldn't find me. How'd did you anyway?"

"My bugs detected your scent off of Shannon's arms."

"What was my scent doing…..Oh, yeah, cause she grabbed onto my legs this morning and I was dragging her. Makes sense."

"You're late for your training. The others are waiting."

"Waiting? Ok, let me explain to you about my friends. Rachael is very impatient and will not wait; Shannon, she's like me. She'll run away at the first chance she gets. But knowing Sasuke, he's gonna hunt her down."

"You forgot the boy."

"Abraham…you know, I don't know what he does when he's forced to wait. It's a very good question that I shall be plagued with until I find the answer." Jessica tried her hardest to distract Shino from the matter of her running away, but it didn't seem to be working.

"You're gonna drag me back there, aren't you?" She shrugged when she saw him nod his head. 'I wonder how the others are doing.'

-------------------------------------------------------

"And after the brakes broke on me, my bike skidded all the way down the hill and I fell off half-way. Lucky for me, Rachael was there to stop my fall. Not willingly though. I landed on top of her, dislocating my wrist bone and almost breaking one of her ribs." Abraham went on and on about some freak accidents that happened to him not that long ago.

Naruto was trying his hardest to not yell at him; he started to wonder if the feeling of annoyance was how people felt when they were around him. 'Nah, it can't be. They love me.' He thought to himself.

"So, are we gonna start? We're in an open field now." Abraham questioned Naruto.

Naruto looked around the area. There were no trees, no rocks, no water, nothing; it was all perfect for training. Especially a newbie.

"Yeah, let's stop." Naruto turned around to Abraham and started to sprint towards him. He brought his fist back and aimed it for the middle of Abraham's chest.

"WHOA!" Abraham dived onto the floor, barely missing the punch. "Are you trying to kill me? This isn't the first lesson you learned from Kakashi!" Abraham picked himself up from the ground and turned to face Naruto.

"A true ninja wouldn't complain."

"True ninja? You're one to talk. I know for a fact you complained about every other thing that anybody threw out at you." Naruto growled at the statement Abraham made.

"Got no comeback?"

"Yeah I do. What kind of wimp can't defend himself from a simple punch?" That hit Abraham right there. The one thing that got people on his bad side is if they call him a wimp. Or anything that is similar to the word 'wimp'.

"Kid, Want some help kid?" 

"_What?" _

"Need some extra strength?" 

"_No. I can take him on." _

"He's a ninja who's definitely gone through more training than you. You can't take him on." 

"_Give me a chance."_ Abraham stood in a defense mode, ready for Naruto's next attack. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Let's see if you can handle this. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" About ten more Narutos popped out of the smoke. Abraham's eyes widened. He had forgotten about that technique.

'I can't handle that." Abraham whispered to himself.

"Then I'm taking over. You got your chance." Abraham felt his body spilling out the same kind of chakra that he had felt. It started to change his appearance. He now had a Lion's mane coming out of his head, combined with his black hair. It looks like he had just gotten blond highlights.

His hands changed from humans to actual paws with nails that went out about five inches. His body started to crouch down onto the floor, like a lion stalking its prey. The teeth inside his mouth sharpened to a pointy tip. And five tails grew out of his butt, only half of his power was Goruki going to use.

"Can you take me on?" Abraham's voice spoke out, with Goruki's voice like an echo.

"What the…?" Naruto was speechless at the sudden transformation. His fists dropped limp to his side. "No way." His eyes couldn't leave the creature in front of him. On the inside of him, Kyuubi could feel the energy of his half-brother. He was itching to be let out as well to take him on again.

Kyuubi wasn't about to let this opportunity leave him. He started to pound against the cage he was behind in Naruto's head, letting his chakra mix out. He realized that none of it was going to work if Naruto wasn't mad about something.

He started to think of what will make Naruto mad, and then it hit him: Rachael. Naruto was still upset about not being able to train Rachael; she was the only one out of the four that Naruto liked to be around.

Kyuubi started to bring flashbacks of Naruto hearing that Rachael wasn't going to be his student. This brought only slight anger to Naruto. It wasn't enough to get him to get him killer angry.

So he tried something else. He brought back the memories of Naruto as a small kid; when nobody ever wanted to be around him because he was a 'monster'. This brought the anger up a little more.

One more thing to tip it over the line: the memories of Naruto's parents. Oh wait, he doesn't have parents. So that made it all the more perfect.

Combining all these memories caused Naruto to just blow it there; Kyuubi's chakra started to spill out of him as well. His transformation showed only four tails, showing that he was weaker than Goruki. But determination can go a long way.

"You again?" Naruto's voice spoke, but it was Kyuubi behind the words.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Abraham/Goruki spoke.

"We'll end it now." Naruto/Kyuubi spoke.

------------------------------------------------------

Shino and Jessica arrived back at the training site, only to see Ino screaming and Sakura holding Rachael back by her arms.

"You're gonna pay for that. You're really gonna pay!" was all Rachael was yelling out. Jessica took one look at Shino before departing from him to see if her friend was all right.

"What happened, Rachael?"

"Blondie over there decided that when you're not looking, she's gonna strike you down. And when Abraham comes around, she's going to make it look like she's there to actually help. So I said that nobody says they'll take down my friends. And was going to punch her but pinkie back here stopped me."

"Oh well then…" Jessica walked over to Ino. "So….you wanna take me down. How bout we do the exact opposite and I TAKE YOU DOWN!" Jessica growled the last part.

"SHINO!" Ino squealed out to her teammate. He sighed before sending his flies to wrap themselves around Jessica's waist and hold her back from attacking Ino.

"Where are the others?" He asked them.

"Over here." Shino turned around to see Sasuke walking towards them, with Shannon in tow. She had on a pouting, sad face. And her arms were crossed over her chest. "I told you not to leave the training ground until I got back. Where were you?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"I ran away because Sasuke was being a big meanie. I tried to hide in the candy store behind the lollipops. While I was back there, I started to eat the supplies and ended up earning a bill of 50 dollars. So not only is Sasuke mad at me because of running away. But also because he had to pay the bill cause I have no money."

"I'm adding that to my list of revenge." Sasuke said to her.

"Sasuke, I said I was sowwy." She started to cry. Crocodile tears are the best thing known to man.

"I don't take 'sowwy' as payment." He told her.

"All right, that's enough." Shino cut in. "Let's begin."

"Naruto and Abraham already begun." Sakura said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Naruto didn't want to be in this field because there are a lot of trees. So he took Abraham away to another field that is more open." Rachael said this time.

"This isn't good. There is a reason I was suppose to watch over all of you guys for a reason." Everybody looked over at Shino with questioning looks.

"Why?" They all asked in unison. He didn't have enough time to answer. A sudden crash and a flock of fleeing birds came out of the direction that Abraham and Naruto were at.

Shannon, Jessica, and Rachael took one look at each other before running in that direction. They knew it wasn't good.

"What was that?" Sakura asked the group.

"Let's go see." Sasuke responded to her. That specific group started to run after the girls, they slowed down when they saw the girls in front of them come to a halt. Shino started to wonder if the worst scenario that Tsunade had warned him was happening.

When he finally reached the site of where Abraham and Naruto were, his worst scenario did in fact come true. There they were, the nine-tailed fox and the ten-tailed lion, fighting to the death. At least, that's what it looked like.

Naruto/Kyuubi was thrown back up against a few trees, knocking them out of their spot, root and all came with them. Abraham/Goruki stood a good distance away; his hands were pushed out, a poof of smoke flowing out.

"Good thing this kid watched a lot of 'cartoons' when he was little. This little technique is a spoof from some cartoon with the word 'dragon' in the title. It was weird."

"Lucky shot." Naruto/Kyuubi pushed himself off the floor, his hand clutching onto the already healing wound on his stomach. Once the wound had healed, he launched forward, his claws ready to slash right through the other demon.

Abraham/Goruki moved slightly to the right and grabbed onto the other demon's hands, spinning him around and around until finally letting go, the demon flying into a giant rock.

"ABRAHAM, YOU NEED TO STOP!" Rachael yelled out towards him, but he just ignored her and went back to beating up Naruto/Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, inform the Hokage on what is happening now. Sakura and Ino, gather up the Hyuuga's." Shino gave out the instructions.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura and Ino immediately began to run to complete their task. Shino looked over to see if the girls were still in their places. He could tell they were in shock.

"What's gonna happen?" He heard one of them ask.

"Right now, we just need to get both of them under control. It would be better if you three weren't here."

"WHAT?!" the three of them yelled unison.

"We're not leaving until we know he's ok." Jessica said to him.

"You're distractions." He informed them. "He doesn't need distractions around."

"It's not like we were the ones responsible for making him transform into this." Shannon whined.

"Maybe not. But still…You may want to move." The bugs flew out of his sleeves and moved the girls just in time before Abraham/Goruki came landing down from a blow from Naruto/Kyuubi. "Too close for comfort. Take them somewhere safe." The bugs flew off towards the direction away from the action. He didn't want them to see what was going on.

He stood still in his position, continuing to watch the fight going on between the two. He hoped that the plan Tsunade told him would work. Right now, he just had to wait.

"The Hyuuga's are a pretty big family, which is why I sent both Sakura and Ino to find them all. If I can just have Neji and Hiashi, that'll be enough."

Not long after he thought that, Tsunade and Sasuke ran right up next to him.

"It happened?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Did you send for…"

"I'm just waiting for replies."

"Good. Sasuke, seal off the premises to this area. Make sure no one but the Hyuuga's pass." Sasuke nodded his head at the demand of Tsunade. He quickly went off to do as he was told.

"Are you ready?" Shino asked her.

"We have no choice." She replied back to him.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Only I know. muahahaha. thank you so much for reading. please leave a review on your way out. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I juse own my friends**

**So how will the outcome of this be? Let's see. please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jessica, Rachael, and Shannon were taken to the Hokage's office; where they are safe from danger and are able to see the entire view of the village.

"This isn't fair." Shannon whined as she laid herself against the window. "I wanna go see if Abraham's going to be OK."

"I'm sure he will be. Remember, this is Abraham." Rachael reminded them.

"That's why we're worried." Jessica and Shannon said in unison.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that." Rachael sighed and sat on top of Tsunade's desk. She started to rub her temple with her thumb and fore finger.

The three stayed silent, listening to the crashes of the forest where Abraham was. Jessica concentrated on that one spot. Her eyes would flicker whenever she heard a crash. 'Abraham, what's happening?' She started to wonder.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to go see him." Jessica turned to see Shannon push herself off the window and walk towards the door. Neither Jessica or Rachael tried to stop her. When Shannon placed her hand on the door knob and started to twist it, she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"What the…." She opened the door fully to see Rock Lee and Guy keeping guard.

"Ah, the blooming sunflowers have finally revealed themselves to us." Guy remarked.

"Did he just call me a blooming sunflower?" Shannon had the little water drop on the back of her head. The one people get when they are greatly annoyed or uninterested in the other person.

"It is I, the handsome green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. I have been sent to protect the lives of the three sunflowers."

"Ok, please stop calling me a sunflower." Shannon decided to shut the door now. With one swift movement, the door was closed. And she locked it just to be sure that they couldn't get in there.

She looked to see what the reaction on her friends' faces were. Rachael's eyes were a wide from the surprise of seeing them outside. Jessica was calm. It didn't surprise her at all.

"Jessica, that didn't scare you?" Shannon asked her as she walked back to the window.

"It's Lee and Guy. What else can we expect from them?" Shannon thought about it and nodded her head; she was right.

"This is bigger than I thought." Jessica said to them. "Now we have guards watching us. They must really not want us around Abraham right now."

"How long do we have to wait?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know." Jessica answered her.

"I give them one hour." They looked at Rachael. "If I hear nothing after that, I'm marching right out there."

----------------------------------------------------------------

All the Hyuuga's that the girls could find came to the site where the battle was going on. Neji, Hinata, and Hiashi were among them. Besides them, there were about ten others. They all stood in a single file row from left to right; they awaited the orders of the Hokage.

"I'm sorry to call you all on such short notice. There is no need to run you through a briefing since you can see what is happening." They looked behind her to see that Naruto/Kyuubi and Abraham/Goruki were still fighting.

"Lady Hokage, why exactly were we summoned here for?" Neji stepped forward to speak.

"To calm the beasts. Naruto will be easy; but Abraham isn't use to the power of the ten-tailed beast. It's too much for him. At this rate, he will surely die." Hinata gasped at the news that Abraham might die; she had just met him, she didn't want him to die so soon.

"And we are to?"

"In a host of a beast, there are certain chakra points to where you can drain some of the beast's life force by pushing them all at the same time. I can't see chakra points, but your clan can."

"Do the chakra points look different from the rest? Regular chakra points are usually white." Neji informed her.

"Abraham possess the black chakra from Goruki, so the chakra points should be black. Since he is the ten-tailed, there will be exactly ten chakra points. Locate them and time it to correctly strike them at once. GO!"

"Yes Hokage." They all saluted her before separating to various locations around the two fighting beasts, who ignored everything that was going on around them. Their whole attention was on destroying the other.

"Shino, I would like for you to go watch the girls at my office."

"I already sent somebody to watch them."

"Who?"

"The only ones that were available right now. But if you think about it, isn't the village a little too quiet?" Shino said before departing from Tsunade's side.

"Quiet?" She pondered a little on what he meant. When she heard another crash, she shook the thought away from her head. That would have to wait for now.

Elsewhere, Neji and Hinata remained together. They activated their byakugans and searched around for the chakra points they would hit. There was one on the arm, three on his right leg, two on his stomach, one on his back, and three more on his neck.

"Are we all in position?" Neji called out to his clan. He heard a unison 'hai' before he put five fingers up in the air to countdown the attack. He calculated the two beasts movement.

But he couldn't get a precious time. One minute, Abraham's close to the mark and then the next, Naruto pushes him further back.

"We…we… have to get Naruto out of the way." Hinata piped in. Neji nodded his head at her.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto is in the way." Neji yelled down at her. Tsunade looked over at Naruto and was trying to formulate a plan to get him away.

"Lady Tsunade, I'll be back." Shino told her before vanishing. She looked right at the spot where he was standing before. She was shocked that he just left like that; then again, it is Shino.

"Where did he go?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the office, the girls were able to occupy themselves with random stuff. Rachael found a broom and started to sweep up the room. Jessica was going through random drawers to find some juicy secrets on the ninjas. Shannon was spinning herself round and round in Tsunade's chair while yelling 'whee!'

"What a mess. Does this woman ever clean up?" Rachael swept the dirt close to the side of the door.

"Are they still out there?" Shannon asked while she kept going around and around. Rachael put the brush to the other side of the door, knelt down onto the floor and looked out the small crack at the bottom of the door to see if the shadows were still there.

"Yup." She said.

"BINGO!" Jessica yelled loudly.

"You found some secrets?" Rachael came back to the desk to see that Jessica wasn't even looking in drawers anymore. She was by a huge picture frame that showed Tsunade sitting in one of those big kind like chairs holding a bottle of sake.

"That looks cool. I want one like that." Shannon said while still spinning in the chair. Rachael sighed and rolled her eyes before going over to her and pushing the chair. Shannon lost her balance and fell right out of it onto the floor.

"Hope that hurt." She walked over Shannon's body to get to Jessica.

"What was with the 'bingo'?"

"Look." Jessica lifted the portrait off the wall and placed it flat on the floor. Well….she let it fall and the glass shattered.

"Oooooh, Tsunade's gonna kill you." Shannon wobbled over to the group, she had gotten herself very dizzy with the chair.

"Anyway, I noticed that the picture didn't lay fully against the wall. So something had to be behind it. When I got closer, I noticed this." Jessica pointed at a red button. "So I figured that this must lead to another way out."

"Brilliant plan Jessica. Only, what if it doesn't lead to a way out?" Rachael asked her.

"Well…." She didn't answer. She just pushed the button in a hurry, just hoping her theory was right. The wall started to shake slightly and a passage way opened up. Her theory was correct. "I knew I was right."

"Uh-huh, let's go before the two dorks outside figure out what's going on." Rachael shoved Shannon inside first, she knew that Shannon would be the slowest one. Jessica was next, since she had to make sure Shannon never got lost. And Rachael went last because, well, oldest has to watch young ones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade watched as the two beasts continued to fight, Shino told her he'd be back but where did he go?

She suddenly saw him right in the middle of the battle, holding onto a plastic bowl container. Did he just go to…?

"NARUTO, I GOT RAMEN!" Shino yelled out, waving the bowl slightly.

Naruto/Kyuubi suddenly halted in his action and looked towards Shino. The signs of the beast disappeared and he returned to regular Naruto.

"RAMEN!" Shino started to run away with Naruto running right after him. The Hyuuga's just stared with mouths gaping wide open. Even Tsunade was shocked. Why didn't she think of it? The idea was brilliant.

"Neji." Hinata's voice knocked Neji out of his thinking. "Hurry."

"Right. Ready?" He yelled out to his clan. They all nodded their heads. "ATTACK!"

Abraham/Kyuubi stood still in place, not really sure of what to do. All the Hyuuga's jumped out of their hiding places and charging at him. Each Hyuuga hit the exact chakra point they needed.

At first, Abraham/Kyuubi just fell flat onto his back on the ground. He laid motionless for a while.

Tsunade rushed over to the group to take a closer look. She noticed Abraham's face was scrunched up in pain. She didn't know what was happening at the moment.

"What the heck…" Tsunade turned around to see that the girls were standing right behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" She yelled in their faces. "It's dangerous out here."

"LADY TSUNADE!" She looked right back at Abraham and noticed black chakra coming out of him in a hurry. It stopped in mid-air, just floating there.

"What's that?" Shannon asked. Her question wasn't answered though. Some of the black chakra charged right at her and the other two girls. Jessica and Rachael were the ones who actually jumped out of the way.

Shannon had just opened her mouth to scream, but no noise made it out. The black chakra made its way into Shannon's body through her mouth. She gasped as she felt it spread through her body and suddenly just collapsed onto the floor.

The rest of the black chakra continued to chase after Rachael and Jessica. It got a hold of Rachael when she accidently ran into a tree. It entered her the exact same way as Shannon. She soon collapsed onto the floor.

"What the heck…" Jessica couldn't finish her sentence. The black chakra entered her as well. She soon joined her team on the floor.

Tsunade looked right back at Abraham and noticed his face was more calm than earlier.

"Get them to the hospital."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Abraham saw himself floating inside a dark space. Goruki came right up to him and started a conversation.

"_Well….they tried to take me out of you." _

"How?"

"_I don't know. But they succedd." _

"But you're still here. How could they have success if you're still in my head?" 

"_I didn't want to go. I like it in here. But part of me was sucked out of you." _

"Part of you?....O….k then. So where did it go?" 

"_I needed to find hosts that I know can handle it. SO I chose your friends. Now a part of me is in each of them." _

"WHAT?!" The Abraham inside the real Naruto world shot up in his bed. He cringed and wrapped his left hand over his right shoulder. "Ow. What the heck?"

"Welcome back." Shizune was the first one to greet him.

"Back? Don't tell me…I'm back in the hospital." She nodded her head at him.

"But you're not alone." She pointed to the other side of the room. He looked over to see all three girls laying there asleep.

"Will they be OK?" He started to show a little bit of panic.

"So far, we're not sure. They havn't woken up at all. And they havn't reacted to anything we've done to them. We tried pinching, poking, wet willies, noogies, and Tsunade tried yelling in their ears. We got nothing out of them."

"Could they be….dead?"

* * *

**My friend helping me write this told me that if we die, she's going to kill me. lol. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My friends own themselves.**

**Whoa, one of my friends was close to killing me. She wasn't willing to wait long for this chapter. lol, Please enjoy**

* * *

"Of course not, their monitors are still beeping strong." Shizune pointing at each girl's monitors that showed their heart beats. "The hearts are fine. Not so sure about the rest of the body."

Abraham let out a sigh of relief. His body didn't feel so tense anymore. Shizune felt like she should leave. The four kids needed their rest. Once she was out of the room, Abraham felt himself falling asleep.

"Am I dead? Of all the nerves. You should know me better, Abraham." His body shot up from his laying position. Did one of them just talk? He looked to see Jessica glaring at him.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Well duh, nothing can hold me down for long."

"Is this the first time you're waking up?"

"No. I woke up when nobody was in the room. And I walked around a little. Which reminds me." Jessica reached under her pillow and pulled out a book. "Why is this with you?"

Abraham stared at it; it was the book he had 'borrowed' from Kakashi. An Icha Icha Paradise.

"Uh…I uh…. I'm caught."

"Heck yeah you caught. How can you read this vile thing? And why did you even bring it? You were going to be training all day."

"Well, I was hoping I could read and train at the same time." Jessica rolled her eyes before placing the book back under her pillow. Abraham started to whine about being bored and wanting the book back.

"Can I have it back? Please?????? Kakashi will get very mad if he sees it isn't there."

"You deserve it." The two stayed silent.

"Why are you guys here with me?" He asked her.

"Well, we came over to the place where you were to see if you were ok. When we got there, some black thing came out of you and attacked us. Shannon got hit first, then Rachael. Last by not least, I got hit. Total blackness followed."

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Jessica and Abraham looked over to see Rachael awake. She had an angry face on. She didn't like it when people woke her up.

"Why are you awake now?"

"Because I woke up along time ago and just stared at everybody's face. It got me tired again, so I went back to sleep."

"You woke up too. Geez, and here I thought everybody was near death. So did Shannon wake up too?" The three of them exchanged looks before all of them removed their covers and walked over to Shannon's bed.

They all stood on one side of the bed, looking down at her sleeping face. Jessica and Rachael started to worry that Shannon was really hurt. Abraham started to poke Shannon on her arm.

"Shannon, wake up. Johnny Depp's on TV." They always used that trick on her. It didn't seem to work though. Shannon was still out. Rachael started to tickle Shannon's stomach, nothing happened.

"Let me try something." Jessica started to lightly shake Shannon's body. This small action was enough to make Shannon wake up.

"Good morning." She greeted them as she sat up in her bed. A big smile was on her face.

"YOU'RE OK?!" Abraham literally yelled in her ear.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just having this awesome dream that Kakashi and I were on a pirate ship and we were sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Is that why you ignored everything we were doing to wake you up?" Rachael nearly yelled out the question.

"Yes." Abraham nearly fell over from the answer. Rachael was just shaking her head, until she had another question.

"Abraham poked you. I tickled you. Why did Jessica's slight shaking work?"

"Because in the dream, it was making the boat rock and I was getting boat sickness. So I woke up to get off the ship." She smiled again.

"Good, you are awake." Tsunade entered the room before they could get any more questions out. Besides, Rachael and Abraham's heads were hurting from Shannon's stupid answers. "I think many of you are wondering about what happened today."

They all nodded their heads. Shannon moved to a sitting position on her bed, to get everybody else a place to sit as well.

"Well, Abraham, you lost control of your ten tailed beast. Something got you very angry; can you remember what it was?"

"Naruto." He growled out.

"I'm gonna hurt that brat." Tsunade whispered to herself before going back to the subject. "Anyway, we figured out that we needed to get out some of the beast. We were planning to isolate it but if found new host. Jessica, Rachael, and Shannon- you three now hold a part of the ten tailed beast."

"WHAT?!" The three of them were in shock.

"Yes, all four of you hold the most powerful beast inside of you." Tsunade wasn't sure how they were going to react to such dangerous news. She thought that Shannon would have started to cry. She thought Rachael would be angry. Or that Jessica would suddenly charge at her.

"So that means we're like a lion pack." Abraham suddenly spoke up. "I mean, think about it. I'm the leader, mostly because I had Goruki first and I'm the only male. And you three are like my pack of lionesses."

"Just because you're the male doesn't allow you to be the leader." Rachael argued back.

Tsunade was in shock. They weren't at all reacting the way she thought they were. They were actually….normal.

"I say I be the leader. I'm the only one calm enough for that kind of position." Jessica spoke up.

"Can I be the leader?" Shannon asked.

"No." Abraham, Jessica, and Rachael yelled at her.

"Well, you don't have to yell at me." She turned her face away and pouted. Tsunade decided to speak up before their arguing got any further.

"Ok ok ok. Since you each hold the beast, you have healed quite fast. You can be discharged from the hospital tonight. And….I want you four to train as a team. I do need to assign you a jonin as your team leader."

"COOL!" All four of them responded.

"I'm going to get you guys your own home. All of you are moving out of the homes you reside in right now. And….as for who's the leader when it comes to the beast, Abraham is. He's right; the male is always the leader of a pack." She walked away to leave them alone.

The four of them started to laugh out loud and smile. They were now a team together. Just the way they wanted it.

"Wait a minute, you know what this means?" Shannon starts to jump up and down with excitement.

"What?" Jessica decided to humor her.

"This means…I don't have to live with crazy Sasuke anymore. HAPPY DAY!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After being discharged from the hospital, the four of them went their separates ways to the home they were in. They were given the orders to pack their things and to assemble at Tsunade's office in an hour.

Jessica and Rachael were a little sad to be leaving Iruka. Even though they were there for a short time and they barely saw him, they loved it there.

Shannon was more than happy to pack everything. She was finish in five minutes flat. When she was done, she ran out of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke wasn't even there. So it was the perfect timing.

Abraham was rushing as well. Jessica never did give back the book. Right now, Kakashi was on a mission.

"Don't forget anything." Goruki told him.

"I won't. Now shut up. I got to get out before Kakashi gets here." Abraham finally had everything packed. He picked up his bags and exited the house. He started to run towards the Hokage Tower.

When he got there, he saw Shannon sitting outside the office. Her bags were next to her.

"You ran too?" He asked her.

"Yup, Sasuke's on a mission with Kakashi." He nodded and took a seat neat to her. Jessica and Rachael had only five more minutes until they need to be inside the office.

Rachael and Jessica arrived two minutes after Abraham. They all placed their stuff down onto the floor and entered the office together. To Shannon and Abraham's surprise, Kakashi and Sasuke were there.

"Hey Kid, we were just discussing you moving out of my house. By the way, I seem to be missing a special book. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Jessica has it." Abraham answered loudly and pointed at Jessica, who was right next to him.

"But Abraham stole it." Jessica rent back outside to take the book out of her bag. She walked right back in and handed it to Kakashi.

"See you guys later." Kakashi waved at them and walked out of the room, with Sasuke following him.

"I'm safe. Sasuke didn't say anything." Shannon placed a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's a big boy, Shannon." Tsunade spoke up to get their attention. "Now, I found a house for you guys that's a few minutes away from here. Your jonin sensei is going to be Kakashi, since we can't find anybody who is available."

"Oh shoot. And here I thought that I could get away from him." Abraham his head with his hand. Boy, did he have a big headache right now.

"Ok, so move into the house tonight and we'll settle everything else tomorrow." The four left the room and headed towards their new home.

The whole walk there, nobody spoke a word. The day had been so exciting for them that they had to just think it all through. They could now all live together. But it would be awkward for Abraham, he's the only guy.

When they got to the house, they were a little shocked to see it was actually in one piece. Rachael took out a piece of paper Tsunade had given to her. It had the key to the home and some information about it.

Jessica took the key and unlocked the door. They stood at the entrance of the home, the door now locked behind them. Rachael decided to read out loud what was on the paper.

"Welcome to your new home. Just to let you know, you will be paying rent for it. But we'll discuss jobs tomorrow. This house has four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom; all furniture has been moved in already, one kitchen, and one living room. Please enjoy." Rachael was done reading what was on the paper.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Shannon picked up her bags and ran to see which room was the best to claim it.

"HEY, I'M THE MALE OF THE TEAM. I GET FIRST CHOICE." Abraham followed right after her.

"What do you think about everything that's going on?" Rachael asked Jessica.

"I just keep thinking about how Orochimaru sent the Sound Five to kidnap us. Now because of this, I have a bad feelings we're gonna be pursued more."

* * *

**Oh, new house. and Kakashi is going to train them too. YAY! WHAT FUN! thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"What does this teach you?" Jessica asked Abraham as she applied some alcohol to a few cuts he had.

"Not to fight Shannon when she finds the room she wants?" Abraham flinched at the small sting from the alcohol to the cuts.

"Exactly. She beat you up pretty good."

"Ok, first, why are you doing this? I have Goruki inside of me; it'll heal in about three minutes. And Second, she didn't beat me up pretty good….she beat me up very good." Jessica rolled her eyes and put away the alcohol.

"Get some sleep. I'll come wake you up in the morning. And I warn you…" She cracked her knuckles in front of him. "You better wake up when I tell you to." She exited his room, closed the door, and went back to her room.

"Wow. I think I've said it once, but I'll say it again; that girl is crazy." 

"Which one? Jessica or Shannon?" 

"_Now that I think about it, both of them. Sometime I think that Rachael is the only sane one."_ Abraham felt his eyes get heavy. He was very tired from that day. He'll talk to Goruki tomorrow morning.

With Jessica, she decided to check up on Shannon and Rachael before heading to her own room. She saw that Shannon was already inside her bed, fast asleep. And Rachael was sitting on the window sill of her room, looking out towards the moon.

She finally went back to her room, locked the door, and jumped onto her bed. She relaxed into the mattress and sighed out of relaxation. This was probably the last bit of relaxing that her and her friends were going to have. Tomorrow, their intense training starts; and the battle for their lives will begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 YEAR LATER

Kakashi sat on top of a tree stump, reading some information that Tsunade had given him. It was saying that she had received word that Orochimaru's forces were getting ready to attack the village.

"They're training hard, but not hard enough. They won't be ready in time, I fear." He tucked the papers into his vest and stood up. Kakashi told Team Lion to set out into the forest and wait for him to come; when they sense he is near, they are suppose to attack him.

He started walking towards the forest. He stood with his guard down. If he knows this team well, he knows that Abraham will be the one by himself, instead of with the rest of the team. Rachael would be the one telling the girls they have to stick together. And Jessica would make sure that Shannon doesn't run off on her own.

Kakashi now stood in the middle of the forest; he was surprised that no one has attacked him yet. "I'm thirsty." He told himself.

"Water ball jutsu." Balls of water started shooting out towards him. He started dodging them one by one. One was able to hit him on the knee; it tore a piece of the clothing off with it. For water balls, these things could really hurt you.

Jessica jumped down in front of Kakashi, still firing her water balls at him. All she had to do is hold her hands out, palms pointing right at Kakashi; and they fired out. "Got you some water."

Kakashi did a few hand signs before disappearing in front of her eyes; a log in his old place.

"Substitution jutsu? Dang it." Jessica halted her jutsu. **"Hey Rachael, he's heading your way." **

In another part of the forest, Rachael hid inside some bushes. She received the message from Jessica. **"Got it."**

Kakashi appeared on top of a boulder, he looked down at his knee, where that small piece of clothing was missing. "Pretty good."

"I think I'm better." Rachael jumped high into the air from behind the bushes. She placed both of her hands high above her head.

"EARTHQUAKE JUTSU!" She yelled loudly before she fell towards the ground, her fists slamming down. The dirt ground began to shake uncontrollably; cracks appeared all around Kakashi.

"Hm. Nice. But not good enough." Kakashi jumped into the air; the dirt from the ground formed into boulders, small spikes of rocks pointed out of them. 'Where'd she learn how to do that?' The boulders flew up towards Kakashi.

"Laters." He skillfully jumped on top of each boulder, avoiding the spikes; each one he jumped on, he got farther and farther away from Rachael.

"Oh, he's good." Rachael let the boulders fall back down to the ground; they disintegrated once they were down.** "Abraham, get ready." **

**  
"What are you suppose to call me?" **

"**I'm not calling you the stupid name."**

"**Come on, please?????"** She rolled her eyes.

"**Fine……Alpha Lion, get ready." **

"**Thank you. And I am ready." **

Kakashi landed inside another tree. He was a little shocked that none of the kid did what he thought they were going to do. They all decided to separate.

"I wonder who's going to attack me next." A second after Kakashi said that, Abraham jumped right in front of him. His arms lifted up and extended to the sides. "TORNADO JUTSU!" he started to spin around and around, the air around him coming together, creating a….you guessed it…. A tornado.

"You got to be kidding me. He claims he's the leader and all he can make is a tornado?" It turns out the toranado that Abraham made was one that was the same height as him. And it wasn't even strong. All Kakashi had to do was stand up and walk pass Abraham.

He didn't want to stay to see Abraham get dizzy and fall to the ground. Soon after, Abraham stopped his tornado. He fell down and crawled over to a tree.

"_Dizzy, so dizzy. Ground moving." _

"Way to go, he got away."

"_Hey, this technique is new."_

"It's the only one you know. 

"_Shut up. And be quiet. I got to contact Shannon."_ Abraham blocked Goruki out of his mind. **"Alpha Lion to Shannon, you ready?" **He received no answer. **"Shannon? Don't tell me you ran away for food again." **

Kakashi sat down on the floor, his back up against at tree. He let out a sigh; Shannon was the only one left. And he was 'dying' to see what she was going to do.

Suddenly, ropes came out from behind the tree and tied themselves around Kakashi. He felt that he was burning. The ropes were made of fire. They continued to burn their way through his clothing. He brought out a kunai and concentrated his chakra into it; he cut through the ropes and was freed.

"That was interesting." Kakashi saw the fire ropes burn out on the floor. He backed away from the tree. "Where are you?" He got into a defense position, his kunai still in hand. He stood still for the longest time, just waiting for some kind of jutsu attack.

"GGGGGRRRRR!" He felt something hit him full force on his back and knock him over; him and whatever attacked him tumbled till they were right where he started. He had gone in a circle.

"What the…?"

"Hello, I'm Tigger. T-I-double Grrrr-er. That spells Tigger." Kakashi recognized that voice.

"Hi Shannon." Shannon climbed off his back and lay down on the ground next to him. "That was your whole attack?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like training right now. I just wanted to be like Tigger." She stood up and started to sing the whole Tigger song.

Jessica and Rachael came out of the forest, supporting Abraham. He was still a little dizzy from his tornado attack. Kakashi stood up off the ground and dusted the dirt off of him.

"Overall, you guys did pretty well. Not that good, but pretty well. Jessica, Work on your aim with those water balls. Rachael, learn to control the boulders so that they don't just shoot up. Abraham, become immune to dizziness and make the tornado stronger. Shannon, fire rope was….is she still dancing and singing?"

"Yes." Rachael looked over at Shannon jumping around.

"Who got her hyper?" Jessica looked at Abraham, who had on an 'I'm guilty but please show mercy smile'. "You gave her chocolate, didn't you?"

"Yes. She saw me eating it and threatened to fire me if I didn't give it to her. Literally."

"You know better than to….never mind. You'll never learn." Jessica slightly pushed Abraham; he fell down onto the ground.

"I'm gonna go calm her down. She's gonna have a mad sugar crash." Rachael stepped over Abraham and headed over to where Shannon was. Jessica had no choice but to pick Abraham back up.

"Quick question. It seemed that every time I got to a certain place, that person would be prepared to attack. How did you warn them without me hearing?"

"Dude, it's so cool. Since Goruki is inside each one of us, we can communicate through our minds. IT'S AWESOME!" Kakashi rolled his eye at Abraham. But it did explain everything.

"Well, that's all for today. I have an important meeting to go to." Kakashi waved at them and disappeared in his poof of smoke.

"So what should we do now?" Rachael brought Shannon back to the group. The poof of smoke came back and Kakashi came right back.

"I forgot. You guys have to come to the meeting too." Shannon pushed herself away from the ground. She did a few hand signs and a round disc of fire appeared.

"Race ya." She jumped onto the fire disc.

"You're on." Rachael stomped her foot onto the ground and an earth disc came up. She jumped onto it.

"I want to be in the race." Jessica did her hand signs and her water disc came out. She jumped onto it, as well.

"Alpha male shall win." Abraham spun his hands in a circle, creating his wind disc. "Kakashi-sensei, want to be the finish line?"

"Not really. But you're leaving me no choice. Meet me at the roof of the Hokage's Tower. Oh, and be carefully not to crash into anything." Kakashi disappeared once again; taking his position on top of Hokage's Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SOUND VILLAGE

"Reports indicate that those kids have gotten a little stronger." Kabuto reported to Orochimaru, who was sitting in his favorite throne.

"It doesn't matter. They're not that big of a threat." He licked his dry lips.

"The Sound Five were able to find out the names. Three girls, oldest to younger- Rachael, Shannon, and Jessica. And one boy, Abraham. Their team is called 'Team Lion'. The ten-tailed demon is…."

"Did you say the ten tailed demon?" Orochimaru interrupted him.

"Yes Sir."

"I don't think you've informed me of that tiny detail."

"My sincerest apologies. Goruki, the ten-tailed demon, has somehow divided itself between the four. They each now share not only the immortality potion, but also the ten-tailed beast." Orochimaru's eyes widened with the exciting new news.

"How interesting. We must possess both of them. Send the Sound Five to the village. And I don't want them to come back unless they have them."

"Yes sir." Kabuto bowed as he left the dark room. He walked down the dark corridor, searching for the Sound Five. He found them inside the private arena they had at the base. He swiftly interrupted the battle going on between Jirobo and Sakon.

"What business do you have interrupting this?" Sakon asked him.

"Orochimaru wants you to go back to Konoha and get those girls. And the one boy." Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro joined the group when they heard the mission.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to go back to that hell hole they call a village." Tayuya crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is not our choice. If Orochimaru-sama commands it, it shall be done. We leave now." Kimimaro lead the way. The other four sighed before following. If they didn't do this, Orochimaru would probably kill them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was still waiting on top of the roof. He estimated that he has been waiting on top of the roof for at least an hour now. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" He yelled out.

"We're right here." The image around Kakashi started to fade away. He looked around in a circle and noticed the kids standing right in back of him. They each had an ice cream cone in their hands.

"What the…what?"

"Well, we got here about 45 minutes ago but got hungry. So Rachael activated a genjutsu. It worked out perfectly." Shannon explained.

"How so?"

"Well….I got my ice cream and…you got a nice tan around your face." The four jumped off the roof and swung into an open window; Lucky for them, it was where Tsunade's office is. Kakashi joined them.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade asked them.

"Ask them." Kakashi pointed at the kids.

"Ice cream?" Shannon held out an extra cone towards Tsunade, who took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No prob. It was originally for Kakashi-sensei but he didn't seem mad enough for dessert. So I gave it to you instead."

"Anyway, I've called this meeting to tell you that you are in danger once more."

"Haven't we always been in danger?" Jessica asked once she was done with her cone.

"Well, the danger level went down but it went right back up. I want you four to stay together with Kakashi or with another ninja for the rest of the day. Got it?" The four looked at each other before nodding at Tsunade. "Good."

"Got to go to the bathroom." The four said at the same time before running out of the room at the same time.

"We're not going to see them for the rest of the day, are we?" Kakashi shook his head.

Outside, the four of them ran back to their house. The best place to hide from anything was there.

"I'M GONNA GO TO SLEEP!" Shannon collapsed onto the floor right at the entrance of their house.

"There's the sugar crash. I'll put her in her room." Jessica lifted Shannon over her shoulder and headed to her room. The others decided to do the same thing as Shannon.

After Jessica put Shannon down on her bed, she went out to talk to the others; only to see that they went to sleep as well. She sighed before heading to her own room. It was already pretty late so might as well get a good night sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around midnight, the Sound Five had arrived in Konoha. They were able to easily track down where the kids were; mostly because Abraham still doesn't know how to conceal his chakra.

Rachael had forgotten to close the window that night; the Sound Five let themselves right in. Tayuya reached into a pocket and pulled out four syringes.

"Tayuya, you stand guard and warn us if anybody comes. I'll get this one. You three go get the others." Kimimaro gave out the orders. Tayuya handed each guy a syringe and took her position on the top of the house, looking around for any other ninja.

Jirobo had to get Abraham; Sakon gets Shannon; Kidomaru gets Jessica; and Kimimaro gets Rachael.

Kidomaru went over to Jessica's room. He walked over to her bed, where she was peacefully sleeping on her side. He took out the syringe and put it right on her neck. As he got ready to push the needle in, Jessica's arm came flying up and grabbed onto her hand.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." She pushed her away and jumped out of her bed. "It's not really nice seeing you again."

* * *

**Neat, huh? lol. thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto in any way. But i do own the Lion Team. lol**

**Sorry it took so long, busy with stuff, and my friend changed some of the parts, which took a while. Anyway, please enjoy to those of you who read this.**

* * *

The team that was assembled for Shannon's rescue headed out. There was no certain formation they had to be in; mostly because Abraham declared he would go in the front. And Naruto just had to start fighting with him about it.

About an hour into traveling, Naruto and Abraham got into a staring contest while walking.

"Can't you guys behave?" Rachael asked them.

"Not until Naruto admits that I should be in the front." Abraham argued back. "After all, I'm the leader of my team."

"But this is a combined team." Jessica cut in. "And I say the one with the higher rank should go up front. Of course, all of us are still genin except for Kakashi-sensei. So he gets the front."

"Much obliged, Jessica." Kakashi stepped in front of all the kids and continued down their path.

"Fine, but I get to go second." Abraham started forward until he noticed that Sasuke had taken his place. "Wait a minute."

"I'm the one who trained her. So it's only fair that I get the second spot."

"I've been her friend longer than you. So I get the second spot." Abraham argued back.

"If we're basing if off of friendships," Rachel piped in, "then I should get second because I've been her best friend for more than six years. You have only been friends for her…I don't know how long but for sure less than my years."

"But…"

"I've been her best friend for years. So back off!" Abraham backed away from Rachael, allowing her to start arguing with Sasuke.

"I'm not affected by a woman's yelling." Sasuke told her while still looking forward.

"Drop dead." She stepped right in front of him, moving him to third.

"Now Sasuke…" Kakashi started talking to him, though he never looked back. "You wouldn't want to argue with the only one who could forbid you from being with the one that you want to be with." Everybody had question marks formed at the top of their heads.

"I had a feeling." Jessica said, making everybody look at her in question. "But I tried to ignore it because I never thought that an Uchiha would fall for a spaz."

"And that's a nice way of putting it." Rachael added.

"So Sasuke, is it true that you are crushing on our little Shannon?" Jessica put him right on the spot.

"What?!" The whole gang besides Kakashi, Rachael, Jessica, and Sasuke laughed.

"There's no way that Teme would ever crush on a girl. He's asexual." Naruto commented.

"Truly, Sasuke has never once showed any attachment to any girl in Konoha." Sasuke glared at Neji.

"How troublesome. Who cares about Sasuke's personal life?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"WE DO!" The group yelled out.

"If I reveal the truth, will you shut up about it?" Sasuke decided to end this stupid conversation once and for all. "The only reason I started training her was to be around her."

* * *

"Can't I just have a little fun with her?" Kidomaru begged Sakon, who was carrying their prisoner.

"Orochimaru-sama would have to be the one to allow it, not us." Kimimaro said to him.

"But she's asleep and so helpless right now. It's the perfect time."

"Will you shut the hell up?" Tayuya yelled practically in his face.

"Not until I can at least make out with her."

"Sick twisted pervert." She mumbled to herself. Kimimaro stopped in an empty spot in the middle of the forest.

"Orochimaru-sama told me that he wishes to meet here." Sakon placed Shannon down against a tree. He couldn't help but suddenly be mesmerized by her peaceful looking face. He had to admit. These three girls they were fighting against were very beautiful.

"Come on, just one make-out session." Kidomaru continued to ask.

"I said no. No one is allowed to touch her except Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro told him one last time.

"Even though I know what you mean, it sounds so wrong." Jirobo spoke up.

"mmmmm." Shannon twisted her body to stretch out her limbs. Once her limbs were satisfied with being stretched, she sat crossed legged and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the eye crust away from her eyes before remembering fully what happened.

"Cutie's finally awake." Kidomaru bent down in front of her, his face close to hers.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She kicked him away from her. "I REMEMBER NOW! OH CRUD, RACHAEL WAS RIGHT ALL THESE YEARS. I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT KIDNAPPED FIRST."

"Watch it." Kidomaru rubbed the part of his face where he got kicked.

"Please don't rape me. That's Rachael's other prediction." She backed all the way up against the tree and wrapped her arms around it. "Is it me or did this tree suddenly become soft and squishy?"

"Orochimaru-sama, right on time." Shannon's eyes widened in horror at the mention of his name. Her feelings for Orochimaru had changed over time. Back in her world, when it was just a cartoon, it was fun to watch with her friends and fantasize about her and Orochimaru together. But now….it's horror. Pure horror.

Not to mention how many times she and Jessica would get into fights about whether or not he's a pedophile. The case Jessica had against him was always good but now, those thoughts did not comfort Shannon at all.

"I see that somebody else is excited to see me as well." When she wasn't paying attention, Orochimaru and Kabuto had swooped down behind her. So instead of grabbing onto the tree, she grabbed onto him. "So which one is this one?" He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her up to his height.

"Shannon, the second youngest of the three girls. I havn't yet found out how old the boy is. Special element is fire. Her taijutsu surpasses that of the group. Her ninjutsu and genjutsu, on the other hand, need more work." Kabuto recited from his memory.

"Shannon? That's a name I've never heard." Orochimaru placed her back down on the floor, still holding onto her though. "Getting back to the point, I wanted all four; not just one."

"She helped those assholes escape." Tayuya said to him.

"Never call my friends that." Shannon pulled away from Orochimaru, ran over to Tayuya and punched her in the face. "Besides, they're not the…I don't like to cuss. You guys are the a-word."

"Such a feisty little girl…" She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. "Or should I say…" He placed his mouth extremely close to her ear "such a feisty woman."

"Ahahahahahah. Don't do that, it tickles. I'm ticklish around my ears." The Sound Five all had the question marks over their heads. Who the heck is ticklish around their ears?

"Lord Orochimaru, what are your plans for the others?" Kabuto cut in.

"Why of course, I'm going to use Shannon as bait." Orochimaru stated.

'I need to create a distraction to get myself away.' She thought to herself. And then the perfect idea came to mind.

"I'm confused." She pushed Orochimaru's hands away from her. "White hair boy over there calls you Orochimaru-sama. And pony-tail over here calls you Lord Orochimaru. Why do they call you different things when they both basically mean the same?"

Nobody started to explain anything. Well, her perfect idea went down the drain.

"Plan 2." She shoved past Orochimaru and started running down…where ever she was. Hoping to get away from them.

"I'll get her." Kidomaru offered.

"Have some 'fun' while you're at it." Orochimaru told Kidomaru before he ran after her.

* * *

"Sasuke and Shannon, sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Naruto, shut up." Rachael punched Naruto on the back of his head. "Stop saying that about my little sister. I refuse to let Sasuke have her."

"Protective much." Neji mumbled to himself. "Besides, I am the one that Shannon is destined for."

"Now don't you go off saying that stuff." Jessica punched him on the side.

"Ok then. You and I are destined to be together."

"Oh, that's it. I'm gonna take my frustration out on you." Jessica got ready to pounce onto Neji until they heard a loud piercing scream. "That's Shannon." Jessica, Rachael, and Abraham got ready to rush into action until they were stopped by Kakashi.

"We can't just rush in. We need a strategy. Shikamaru, if you will." Shikamaru sighed before walked in front.

"Everyone gather round."

* * *

"I'm too scared to use my fire." Shannon looked all around her. So far, Kidomaru has been so close to touching her and worse, kissing her. She'd be permanently traumatized if that happened to her.

"I can see you; but you can't see me." She heard his voice echo around her.

"Not fair. Not fair not fair." She said over and over again. Suddenly, a spider web came shooting at her; trapping her to the tree behind her. "Too many trees right now."

"It's very useful to me." He came down to her and leaned against the tree, being extremely close to her. "He said I can have fun and that's exactly what I plan to do."

* * *

**Oh shoot, what's he gonna do? not even i know. i havn't thought that far. Thank you for reading, please leave a review on your way out. **


End file.
